The Fire Within
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: The Undertaker's sister comes to the WWF with the sole purpose of getting revenge and making his life a living hell.
1. Default Chapter

The half brothers circled each other in the ring, surrounded by the roar of the crowd. They had fought each other so many times before but the fans never tired of seeing them fight again. Undertaker jeered at the rowdy sectors of the crowd who hurled abuse at him, his mind totally focused on the details he and Kane had finalized before the show when they were preparing. He was all business in the ring, outside he was all business too, Mark Calloway and as his shirt said 'Loved by few, hated by many, respected by all'.  
  
Tonight he concentrated on the job in hand, not noticing the thin wisps of smoke that were starting to leak from the equipment at the top of the ramp.  
  
* * * *  
  
She pulled on a pair of pointy toe black leather ankle boots, flexed a foot experimentally, perfect. As she turned to the mirror, she saw two people. "Window to the soul, eh?" she gave a deep velvet chuckle. Had she remembered the flask? She put her hand to her trousers; the familiar undetectable feel comforted her. As she drew out of the room, she glanced at the sign on the door 'DIVAS', "pathetic" she muttered, resisting the urge to rip the sign off the door. As she strode through the corridors, a cool breeze from the air vents pulled her hair back and rippled her clothes. A few of the crew she passed gave her odd looks and looked as if they wanted to say something but decided against it.  
  
As she got to the space behind the curtain, the head crewman appeared. "What are you doing here? You haven't got a match till later"  
  
"I'm doing a run-in" He looked confused, checked his detailed notes on the night's matches and shook his head, beginning to say something.  
  
She grasped his wrist, wrapping her slender fingers around it strongly and staring straight into his eyes. "I assure you," her voice an intimate almost whisper as if meant just for him. He felt a strange serenity come over him that made him not want to ask any more questions, he nodded mutely. She smiled and let go of his wrist, satisfied. It was show time.  
  
* * *  
  
The smoke was thickening at the top of the ramp as if it was caught in it's own private fog patch. Taker was getting a little distracted by this, maybe there was a fire backstage but no alarms or public announcements had been heard. The crowd was beginning to notice too, nudging each other and pointing, their attention ebbing away from the action in the ring. Kane and Taker continued their match as planned; Taker dropping a Leg Drop on Kane to a small chorus of boos. Just as Taker was about to signal for a choke slam, someone appeared out of the smoke, female, twenties perhaps.  
  
Mark took in her appearance, tight black trousers, blood red strapless top, black leather jacket with the hood up shading her face and most bizarre of all, a black half mask that just covered her eyes like the ones favored by super heroes. It wasn't the ring attire of anyone Mark remembered being in the building, the crowd cheered slightly as they often did when a female entered, thinking it was a rookie making their debut but Mark knew better. Why hadn't security apprehended her? As she got to ringside, the smoke seemed to disappear as if by magic and suddenly, all the arena lights snapped off.  
  
Mark felt the ring bounce beneath his feet as someone entered it. He knew it was her; he felt her presence beside him and heard her surprisingly deep voice  
  
"Hello Mark". Liquid splashed against his face, thrown by her he guessed, he was too shocked to start wiping it off until he felt something happen to his face. It started to burn and heat up, it took him a few minutes to realize what had happened, his skin was burning!  
  
Before he could yell for help, another liquid splashed against his face, cooling the burn. He heard the voice again "Warnings over" and caught a vivid glimpse of her face as she snapped a lighter on for a second, pale green eyes jumped out of the black mask. He reached to grab her and keep her until security got here but she slipped out of the ring.  
  
The lights suddenly came up again. The crowd was chattering very loudly, excitedly, Kane and the referee looked slightly dazed. Mark looked around, there was no trace of her, the crowd seemed to think it had all been planned. Mark felt his face, it still felt warm, he wondered what harm it had done. She had meant for him to see her face, her eyes at least. Now, she had disappeared as mysteriously as the smoke had.  
  
She waited until she heard the rumble of the crowd leaving. She didn't mind, she was fine where she was, sitting among the trashcans and stop signs that inhabited the underbelly of the ring; the techs wouldn't start clearing it until hours later. Slowly she pulled the cloth up, no one saw her, she slipped out of her hiding place and slide out, brushing herself down and smiling.  
  
Hopping over the security barrier, she melted into the kaleidoscope of people in the crowd, no one noticed she was the one who had made the impromptu debut, the superstars would be demanding answers, questioning each other over who the mysterious stranger was. She tossed her head, the dark red hair skimming her face; she'd pulled off her mask and replaced it with a pair of red sunglasses, a little less conspicuous. She wondered if Mark had worked out who she was or what had happened, either way this was the beginning and this was fun.  
  
Doubling around the back, she slipped into the superstar's entrance, smiling at the guard at the door who checked a name off his list as she passed. Looking like a diva definitely had advantages, she thought as she walked down the corridor towards the locker room, no one would know who was or if she was here thanks to her face or what was left of it.  
  
   
  
Review and let me know what u think, I like it and have a whole lot to write so let me know if u think I should continue, enjoy.  
  
  


	2. What She Seems

Mark roared up the ramp on his Harley, the scowl on  
  
his face not just because he lost the match. As he  
  
passed through the curtain, he grabbed the guy who  
  
held it open for him "Take care of my bike boy, make  
  
sure it gets to the next show in one piece" the crew  
  
member nodded hastily. Mark looked around, he wanted  
  
to get traveling as soon as possible so he could  
  
think about what had happened, he knew that girl was  
  
very familiar but her face was so obscured that he  
  
hadn't got a clear picture of her. He spotted his wife  
  
Sara, hands deep in her jeans' pockets, talking to Tom  
  
the head crewman by one of the monitors. Just the man  
  
he wanted to see.  
  
"Mark, my God, I saw what happened out there, are you  
  
alright?" Sara sounded worried as she gently touched  
  
his burning face. He tried to brush her concern aside.  
  
"I'm fine, no damage done"  
  
"Oh yeah? Take a look at your face, it looks damaged to  
  
me" Sara produced a small mirror, it looked worse than  
  
it felt. His skin was an angry red and tiny blisters  
  
were starting to form especially around his eyes.  
  
"Ok, so she got me" he turned and pointed a hostile finger  
  
at Tom "What the hell happened Tom? I thought security  
  
was airtight on this place, and the smoke? Don't give  
  
me no crap about it being a technical fault"  
  
Tom looked uncomfortable. "I dunno Mark, all I remember is  
  
one of the divas coming up to me, saying she's doing a  
  
run in, I check my notes and she ain't on them but  
  
then…." He shook his head a bit "then I don't know,  
  
somehow she got out there"  
  
"Damn right she did!!" Mark was beginning to get  
  
real steamed up about this as he paced the backstage area.  
  
"Don't you remember anything about her?" Sara pleaded  
  
"I mean, I doubt she was one of the divas or crew" Tom  
  
squinted, thinking hard "All I can remember is dark red hair  
  
and this set of pale green eyes, real serious, penetrating"  
  
Mark looked up suddenly as if something had clicked. "C'mon  
  
Sara, I need to get something" he said abruptly, pulling her  
  
away.  
  
Having loaded their luggage in their truck, Mark led  
  
her to one of the disused rooms in the building and  
  
closed the door.  
  
Sara sat down and stared at her husband. "Alright lets  
  
hear it Mark, I know you know something so don't give  
  
me any shit about it being nothing"  
  
Mark remained silent but pulled a photo out of his bag  
  
he'd brought in with him and handed it to  
  
her. It was of a girl who had suddenly turned around  
  
as if someone had called her name and the photo taken.  
  
The most striking thing about her, apart from her  
  
errie green eyes, was her resemblance to "Lita"  
  
Sara gasped "I mean Amy, she looks just like Amy, you think  
  
she was the one who attacked you tonight?"  
  
"I know so, I should have known as soon as I saw her eyes, they  
  
made Tom forget" Mark muttered.  
  
"You're talking in riddles Mark, who is she?" Sara handed  
  
the photo back to him. "I haven't seen her for a long time" he  
  
began reluctantly "but I'm sure it's my sister, my sister  
  
Jezebel"  
  
= = = = =  
  
He'd said her name, she was sure of it, he was the  
  
only one who knew, who has the power to. She paused,  
  
pulling her hood down and as she began walking again,  
  
she heard footsteps behind her and as she turned,  
  
someone pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"How's your neck honey?" Matt Hardy, Amy's on and off  
  
screen boyfriend stood before her, pulling one of his black  
  
arm stockings off, pausing to frown as he clenched and  
  
unclenched his hand stiffly.  
  
She lapsed into Amy's relaxed demeanor and voice. "They  
  
say it's ok, you know, they're gonna take a longer look at  
  
the next venue"  
  
"Really? It was a pretty nasty bump you took and I know  
  
your neck's been hurting since that fight scene on 'Dark Angel'"  
  
Matt looked worriedly at her as he pulled the other arm stocking off.  
  
"Ah, they've got others to check out who need their attention"  
  
she turned to go when Matt gently caught her wrist in his  
  
hand to stop her, she was careful to keep her face  
  
turned from him.  
  
"By the way, did you give your top to one of the seam stresses?  
  
They can fix that rip in a ….." Matt's voice died away as he took  
  
in her appearance. "How'd you get changed so quick? I only  
  
took you to the medics about 10 minutes ago and they  
  
said they'd have you there for ages, in fact…"  
  
Before Matt could finish, she gripped his wrist the same way  
  
she had to the head crewman. "You don't know anything"  
  
she spoke in the same low haunting tone as before and  
  
it had the same effect, Matt stared at her for a few  
  
seconds and nodded silently. "Good" she released his  
  
wrist and continued walking on her way. Matt would ask  
  
her questions, he was after all Amy's closest friend,  
  
if anything was different, he'd pick it up. Or did do.  
  
"Matt, you ok?" Jeff, Matt's younger brother and tag  
  
team partner, walked towards him, limping badly and  
  
holding an ice pack to his right bicep due to a bad  
  
fall in that night's match. Matt turned to his  
  
brother, confused.  
  
"Have you seen Amy? I swear she was here a second ago,  
  
talking to me about her neck"  
  
Jeff took his baseball cap off, revealing two acidic green  
  
pigtails of hair, so that he could look at his  
  
brother's face closely. "Amy was here? Doing what?" he  
  
asked slowly.  
  
"Telling me her neck's ok, isn't that great? Apparently the  
  
medics said it's alright and that they're gonna take another  
  
look at the next show"  
  
Jeff put his cap back on, pulling the peak firmly over  
  
his forehead as he thought about what Matt had told  
  
him. "Amy's still with the medics, I saw her a few  
  
minutes ago, I came to tell you that the injury's  
  
serious and that she's gonna have to have surgery and  
  
a few months off"  
  
Matt looked even more confused. "Jeff you're wrong man, Amy  
  
was here in her red and black outfit, telling me about her neck,  
  
I positive it was her"  
  
"Matt, Amy wasn't wearing red and black, she's still wearing  
  
that long sleeved pink top, she ripped the sleeve tonight  
  
remember?"  
  
"Well, who did I talk to a few minutes ago?"  
  
"I don't know, a crew member? One of the security guards?"  
  
Jeff suggested.  
  
"Nah, it was so like her, I clearly remember her  
  
looking at me out of those green eyes of her's" Matt  
  
said vehemently.  
  
"Matt, her eyes are hazel for crying out loud! You've stared  
  
into them often enough" Jeff was sure his brother had a screw  
  
loose or his mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
"Look, lets go and find Amy and sort this out" Matt took  
  
off down the corridor with Jeff close behind.  
  
+++++  
  
"Your sister? Mark, you haven't seen your sister in  
  
years, you never talk to her" Sara stared in disbelief  
  
at Mark as he sat back in his chair "Why would she  
  
attack you like this out of nowhere?"  
  
"It's gonna take a bit of explaining but I'll try, about  
  
ten years ago, we shared a house to save money, she worked at the  
  
office next door, one day when she was supposed to out  
  
with some friends, I came home and found the office on  
  
fire so I called the fire department and like the  
  
reckless son-of-a-gun I was, raced in there to try and  
  
help the people I heard screaming, I pulled two out  
  
and then let the professionals take over when I saw  
  
her, being carried out by one of the firemen, her  
  
hands over her face to cover it and her sobs, there  
  
was a stench in the air, I found out later it was  
  
burning skin" Sara looked shocked, unable to say  
  
anything as Mark continued. "Later, when I visited  
  
her, I found out she had been in the very top room of  
  
the office and hadn't been able to get out, her face  
  
had caught fire and burnt so much the skin especially  
  
around her eyes was scarred and blistered, if only I'd  
  
heard her screams too, maybe she wouldn't be scarred  
  
now"  
  
"Mark, she doesn't blame you for that surely"  
  
"No, she assured me she understood but after that she  
  
moved away and I didn't hear from her until I became  
  
the Undertaker, she got really offended about my  
  
storyline with Kane, she thought I was taking what had  
  
happened to her and using it for entertainment, making  
  
fun of it, after that, I'm not really sure what  
  
happened to her, I got a few friends to keep a close  
  
eye on her for me, but she started to behave really  
  
erratically, she attacked them when they tried to help  
  
her, she must have been taking classes coz one was  
  
pretty banged up after she'd finished with him, a  
  
couple of them even reckoned she was the one who'd  
  
started the fire in the first place"  
  
"Oh come on Mark, she was trapped in the room, why would  
  
she do something like that?"  
  
"I don't know alright? She was always a little strange,  
  
different, never really revealing her hand or all she knew,  
  
I never knew her state of mind or what she was thinking,  
  
Something tipped her over the edge and I'm her target, these  
  
burns" he gestured to his face "are only the  
  
beginning, they may be superficial but she's trying to  
  
mark me the way she thinks I did her"  
  
"She can't seriously want to kill you or anything though? I mean  
  
she's not that psycho?"  
  
"I don't know, we're not gonna catch her to ask her, she never  
  
used to look like Amy, she grew into her and now is using it to her  
  
advantage, by the time they realize it's not her,  
  
she's gone, I have no idea how we're gonna stop her,  
  
no one else has ever done so, we've got a serious  
  
problem!"  
  
Review and tell me what you think if you enjoyed my  
  
chapters 


	3. Lipstick Words

She slipped back into the locker room and pulled her locker open. She needed to change and get ready to follow the trucks to the next venue. Then the fun could continue. She smiled a perfect-toothed smile, marveling at the reflection that smiled back in one of the mirrors,  
  
"Amy" she said, absently, sometimes she couldn't tell the difference when the two images merged in her mind, herself and Amy, one. As she pulled on a pair of baggy black combat trousers, the door banged open and Trish Stratus burst in, rushing over to her own locker, giving a breathless smile as she passed.  
  
"Hope I didn't startle you Amy" she called over her shoulder as she pulled her bags out.  
  
"Nah, I'm just changing to go, how was your match?" Jezebel observed Trish, as she pulled sorted through her bag, her outfit accented her curvy figure perfectly, though was probably boiling when working, she was as different from Amy as was possible.  
  
"Pretty good actually, the word is that the office loved it and the crowd were really behind us, mind you, Molly and I always have good matches, the chemistry is just there" Trish chattered as she pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans "We're gonna travel together tonight so that we can go over the match and iron out any faults we noticed so we're meeting up a few minutes, how was  
  
your match?"  
  
"I got a tough bump on the Litacanrana, my neck's killing me in fact, the medics are gonna check it out at the next venue" she was careful to turn away from Trish as she pulled a hooded sweater out of her bag.  
  
"Geez, I hope you're ok, I know your neck's messed since 'Dark Angel, maybe you should rehab, let it heal, that did wonders for my ankle'" Trish turned around as she buttoned up a white three quarter length sleeve shirt.  
  
"It'll be fine" Jezebel pointedly turned away from Trish, absently pulling a necklace from her pocket. It was of polished flat black stones linked by a silver chain. Something else to freak out Mark. As she tried to clasp it around her neck, it fell to the ground with a delicate clink.  
  
Trish, on her way out the door, scooped it up. "Here let me" she brushed the hair off Jezebel's neck so that flowed down her shoulder and looped it around her neck. "This is beautiful, different to your usual stuff"  
  
"Someone gave it to me, someone special"  
  
"Oh, a guy?"  
  
"You could say it was someone I loved once"  
  
There was a moment of silence as Trish clasped the necklace and stood back. "There you.." Trish's voice dropped away, leaving a cool void between them. "Where's your tattoo?" Trish's voice was cool with a hint of worry in it.  
  
Jezebel stayed with her back to her, feeling the little prickles begin to circulate, it was happening, too many questions. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean your tattoo on the back of your neck, where is it?" Trish's voice was angry now.  
  
It was time, Jezebel could feel it, and she enjoyed the feeling that overtook her, that made her breaths shorter and eyes intensify in colour. She turned around and pulled her shades off, exposing what was underneath.  
  
Trish wasn't prepared for it; she gaped at her, her eyes wide with complete disbelief. "Your skin, what's happened to it? It's..it's.."  
  
Before Trish could finish, Jezebel grasped her wrist and stared into her eyes "Too many questions, you don't know the answers" Trish nodded, her face fixed in shock. This was too good to miss and too good to stop. Jezebel threw Trish against the lockers; she fell to the ground with barely a groan.  
  
She knelt beside the motionless figure; she hadn't had such a flawless palette for so long. Without the shades, she wasn't Amy, with her own skin, she was Jezebel. She decided to use the moment, pulling the flask out. No one would believe it.  
  
*  
  
Matt raced into the medic's room, ignoring those getting their ankles taped or physio on nagging injuries. He spotted her at the back of the room, lying on a make shift bed with a couple of the medics standing around beside her worriedly. She was paler than her usual tan.  
  
She smiled weakly when Matt dropped down beside her.  
  
"Baby, are you alright?" he took her hand.  
  
"I jarred the injury, they're talking about surgery and rehab and" she took a deep breath "A few months off"  
  
Matt stared at the hand he held, unable to find the words to comfort his girlfriend. Then he noticed it. The sleeve on the arm he was holding was bright pink with a large chunk ripped out.  
  
He turned to Jeff who had stayed silently behind him. "She's not the one I talked to," he hissed.  
  
Jeff didn't say, "I told you so" just smiled and shrugged.  
  
Amy looked at Matt curiously. "Matt, what's wrong?" she sounded  
  
worried.  
  
Matt sighed, not really sure how to tell her his strange story  
  
without sounding like a complete prat. "I thought that about 10 minutes ago, I saw you and talked to you about your injury, you told me that it was ok and that the medics would check it out later, but Jeff said you were still here so we came to see who was right"  
  
Amy looked confused. "Talked to you? Matt, the medics haven't let me get up yet since I came out of the arena, I've been here the whole time"  
  
Matt ran a hand through his long black hair, trying to smooth it down, a nervous habit he'd developed on the road. "I don't know, ok? I just know that I talked to you or your double and I'm sick of no one believing me" Matt couldn't stop the anger from seeping into his voice.  
  
Amy stroked his hand thoughtfully. "Maybe you saw a crew member or a fan who slipped backstage."  
  
Matt cut her off "No Amy!! I saw you ok? She sounded just like you, she even kissed like you!"  
  
Amy sucked in her breath sharply. "She kissed you?"  
  
Matt looked embarrassed. "No, I kissed her when I thought it was you"  
  
Amy turned away; hurt that Matt would kiss this look-a-like. "Well it wasn't me" she refused to look at Matt after his confession; he threw his hands in the air in frustration.  
  
Then, she remembered. "Something weird happened while I was here, Tom came in, he looked really freaked out, and he said to me 'how did you change so fast?' I told him I hadn't had a chance to change since finishing the match, he looked like he was going to faint before he disappeared from the room, maybe he saw the other Amy and thought it was me?"  
  
Jeff lifted his head at this. "Yeah, I heard something backstage about a female making an impromptu run in, I'll go talk to Tom" He loped out the room, without a backward glance.  
  
Matt looked at Amy out of the corner of his eyes, she was still hurt, and he could tell by the way she lifted her chin, refusing to meet his eyes. Before he could say anything, someone rushed into the medic's room, it was Nora, otherwise known as Molly Holly.  
  
"Quick get some medics to the divas locker room, Trish's been attacked!"  
  
"Whoa, take a breath what's happened?" Matt put a concerned arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Trish was late meeting me so I went to the locker room to find her, I found her alright, lying on the floor unconscious!" She angrily shook Matt's arm off and turned to Amy. "Why didn't you help her Amy? I saw you walking away from the room smiling, how could you?"  
  
Shook showed in Amy's wide eyes. "Nora, I've been here since I was injured after my match, it couldn't have been me unless.." Amy looked at Matt who turned his attention to Nora.  
  
"What was she wearing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh geez! Let me think, um.all black, combat trousers and a sweater I think, oh and this really cool pair of red sunglasses" Nora took in Amy's appearance "Not what she's wearing now, oh man, this is weird" She flopped down on the bed next to Amy.  
  
Matt sighed, this was getting more tangled by the minute, why would she attack Trish? He hoped Jeff returned with some answers  
  
Before anything else happened.  
  
*  
  
Sara stared at Mark who stared right back. He never usually admitted to them being in trouble, usually kept it to himself until it was necessary to say something. "Are you saying that this girl could do something to you, to us?"  
  
"Look what she did already!" Matt angrily touched his face "Sara, can't you see she's serious?" Before Sara could reply, the door banged open and a couple of medics rushed in, holding someone.  
  
"Sorry guys but Trish's been attacked and needs attention, there's no room in the medic room" One of them called over his shoulder. They gently laid Trish's limp body on one of the tables.  
  
Mark stood up and took in Trish's appearance. Her shirt was ripped at the belly to reveal a large burn of red sore skin, it looked painful. Her hands were peppered with cuts, some flaking and dripping red. A thin delicate scar wound it's way from behind her right shoulder to just above her bust, red and little red drops oozing out. It was his sister's handiwork, delicate, precise and devastating, it could take months for these scars to clear up, Trish might have to take time off from the ring to recover, at least from the trauma.  
  
He wondered what had provoked her; she'd always hated questions. As they turned Trish over to examine her, he heard Sara catch her breath slightly. Across the back of the shirt, in thick capital letters of dark pink lipstick was the word WAIT. It was the dots after that that worried him; he didn't want to wait to find out what she had planned. If Trish has simply annoyed her and this had happened, who knew what she would do if someone really provoked her?  
  
Mark withdrew from the room silently, to let the medics do their work and to clear his head of the thought that this was all possibly his fault.  
  
*  
  
Nothing like a good night's work. That was what Mark always said, right? She laughed that deep velvet chuckle again that unnerved people so as she shook her hair softly in the breeze. Sitting astride her own motorbike out in the parking lot, she felt in complete control. She saw the loaded trucks begin to drive out of the lot; she pulled her helmet on, checked her bags were secure and softly gunned the engine. She hadn't felt this free and relaxed in a long time, maybe she should do this more often.  
  
Maybe Mark would stop her, he could try, and it would be amusing to watch. In a small gust of exhaust, she motored off, happily aware of what chaos she had left and what was left to cause at the next venue, the next day.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review! Thanks to all those who took time to review my last chapters, please review this one, it encourages me to write more. Tell me what u think and any improvements or ideas are welcome.  
  
Big thanks to Fallen Angel for the being a great author (check out her story!) and a super person for taking time to update my story, you're the best. Next chapter coming soon!! 


	4. Whispers and Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the superstars mentioned, they are employed under Vince McMahon, and I don't know any of them personally (though I'd like 2 know a few if u know what I mean!!) and this is not official. Enjoy!  
  
   
  
The crowd roared as several superstars appeared at the front of the arena and began walking towards the entrance. Jeff was one of them. His match was mid-card so he could afford to spend time with the fans, he didn't mind – it would probably make their day and that made him feel that he was giving back something as a thank you for their unwavering support. Behind him, he heard the cheers of the crowd as another of his co-workers did the fan run.  
  
Knowing he had to prepare for his match and find Matt and Amy, he hurriedly ducked into the arena, signing in with security and collecting his superstar pass.  
  
   
  
He thought about something that had been nagging at him since talking to Tom the night before, this girl had fooled Tom and he saw Amy at every show, knew her very well and didn't notice any difference, she was evidently serious and very very good.  
  
   
  
As he walked through the corridors, trying to find Matt and Amy through sleep-ridden eyes, a door opened in front of him and Trish appeared, carrying her bag uncomfortably. He called her name softly and when she turned, hurried to her side. "Been to see the boss?"  
  
   
  
"Yeah, Vince tried to convince me to take time off to heal mentally and physically but there's no way I could, not now, they're minor injuries anyhow, besides, he reckons he can fit the whole incident into my angle with Jazz, give her more heel heat and me more sympathy"  
  
   
  
As she shifted her shoulder strap, Jeff noticed a deep slash of a cut on her hand, bright red that was startling against her pale skin. She saw his glance and sighed, "Ok, I know I'm hurt, it's not serious and I'm trying not to think about it"  
  
   
  
"You know we don't think it's Amy?"  
  
   
  
Trish stopped and looked at Jeff square in the eyes "I don't want it to be her, I do know something was very wrong which made me question her and then.." Trish pulled black jumper down to reveal the top of her scar "well this happened, I know what I saw"  
  
   
  
"So did Matt when he was so convinced it was Amy he kissed her!"  
  
Trish looked at him incredulously "Are you trying to say Amy has a double walking around backstage? Get real Jeff, this ain't some teen horror movie!" She began walking away again quickly.  
  
   
  
"You're talking to a guy with green hair Trish" he hurried after her "Hey, I didn't believe Matt 'til Nora rushed in saying she'd seen Amy a few seconds ago when Matt and I had been sitting with her, come on, help me find the others and I'll tell you all what I found out last night"  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
She watched Mark turn his bike off, call a crewmember over to take care of it and meander inside. Out of sight, never out of mind. "Remember that Mark, just like me" she breathed.  
  
   
  
Yesterday, yesterday. It had been a welcome change to be able to prove what she could do, that was a mere taste of when a victim was out cold. Being Amy was a useful hobby, by the time they'd untangled their confusion, she'd disappeared, having had her fun. She watched the guy sit on the bike and radio to someone inside, she could hear him clearly across the vacant car lot.  
  
   
  
"Taker's gone in, I'll bring the bike in a few minutes, all's quiet out here"  
  
   
  
He didn't have to report back for at least another half hour, now was the time to strike. She strolled out towards him, her breath coming out in soft clouds due to the cold snap of the winter air she brought with her.  
  
   
  
He turned a searching stare towards her. "Amy, shouldn't you be inside preparing for your match?"  
  
   
  
"Ah, the details are all ready, just gotta wait for my call" she leaned against the bike, smiling in anticipation; she knew what this baby could do. Now was the time. She felt for the smooth cold feel of the necklace and pulled it out so he could see it clearly. "Remember this?"  
  
   
  
The man looked confused, reached out for it with one hand as if to examine it closely. "No, should I?" It happened so fast, he could hardly remember it afterwards. His hand closed around the necklace and with sudden and unprecedented strength, she pulled him up over her head so that he flew over the bike and landed on the concrete, his head making a sickening thud. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was "Remember the necklace, but not me"  
  
   
  
She dusted her hands off, laughing at the clichéd action. She turned, pulling a tan weathered leather bag out of the shadows of the pillar. Inside, several indistinguishable metal shapes gleamed. She didn't want to hurt the bike, she loved its cosmic beauty but so did Mark and that made all the difference.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
Jeff pushed the door open with the MEDICS sign on and smiled at who was inside. "C'mon Trish, they're in here" He let her go in first and then closed the door behind himself.  
  
   
  
Matt sat beside Amy on one of the already make shift beds, holding her hand in his and talking to her quietly. She had a distant troubled look on her tired face, bags were visible under her eyes, and she looked strangely uneasy in her loose baggy blue combat trousers and white tank top. She looked even more troubled when Trish eased herself onto a wooden chair opposite her.  
  
   
  
"Trish, I don't know what to say, how to convince you that it wasn't me who attacked you yesterday, I would never do something like that to anyone let alone a friend like you, Matt and Jeff were both with me when it happened, I swear" Amy's voice became desperate. Matt squeezed her hand gently; it had evidently been a stressful night.  
  
   
  
Trish tried to shrug it off, wincing at the pain of her scar. "Look, I don't want to think it was you, I just know I saw you, or according to Jeff, someone who looked very much like you, I'd like to think you wouldn't do something like that, I just need to be convinced, ok?"  
  
   
  
Amy's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Jeff decided now was the time to tell what he had found out. "I talked to Tom last night about what happened when he saw her"  
  
   
  
All three turned to look at him and Amy, glad the guilt ridden spotlight wasn't on her anymore, leaned into Matt exhaustedly.  
  
   
  
"He said that Amy came to him backstage, saying she was doing a run in, he checks his notes, she isn't there but somehow she gets out there, burns Mark and gets away, well we know she gets backstage where she ran into Matt, but Tom, like Trish can't remember"  
  
   
  
Trish sighed loudly, fingering a strand of her icy blonde hair.  
  
"I really wish I could remember, it's weird, when I try to remember, it's like a block comes down and stops me like I'm being prevented from seeing something" she turned back to Jeff, apologetic for interrupting him. "I reckon she's after Mark, after all it's who she went after first right? She's just using her face to get backstage and past security, unfortunately, it's costing Amy people's trust"  
  
   
  
Almost as if he'd heard his name, the door banged open and Mark strode in. He observed the room silently, Amy tired but looking increasingly bright- eyed leaning against Matt who had an arm protectively around her, Trish sat opposite them with a painful grimace on her face and Jeff leaning languidly against a wall.  
  
   
  
"How you feeling? You sure you should be working?" He addressed his question at both the divas.  
  
   
  
Trish smiled at his apparent concern. "I'm fine, a little shook up sure but the best cure is to work through it, we're gonna tape a backstage segment of me being beaten down by Jazz to explain the burns, it may elevate my angle"  
  
   
  
Amy pulled herself up slightly to focus on Mark as she spoke.  
  
"I can't have surgery on my neck for a few weeks so I'm gonna valet for a while, just to keep my presence here you know?"  
  
   
  
Mark nodded and decided to elaborate on his presence in the room.  
  
"I don't like mixing my family with the business, Sara may have briefly been a diva and hangs out backstage but I don't like my family becoming an issue, the fact is that it is now and I can't ignore that, because you all are involved I'm telling you but it ain't passing this room, ok? That girl, the one that looks so like Amy? She's my sister, we have a history that we haven't resolved and need to, she isn't all there, there's pieces missing and I don't just mean mentally, the only reason she's here is me" he jerked a thumb to his chest "so I'm telling you guys, you know anything, tell me, I need to track her down and get her outta the business and out of my way, which is what she's trying to do to me, don't try and take her on yourself, it ain't healthy"  
  
   
  
Trish cleared her throat and leaned forward. "I remember talking to her about my match, her match, her neck injury, then she tried to put a necklace on but dropped it so I clasped it for her, then  
  
I don't remember, that last thing I do remember is her green eyes glaring at me and this feeling of complete shock and horror"  
  
   
  
"Necklace? What necklace?" Mark was alert to this detail.  
  
   
  
"Umm, lets see, silver chain with these stones, black I think, flat, polished, unusual"  
  
   
  
Mark nodded, not willing to tell them the significance of this yet.  
  
"I saw her backstage just after she did the run in, we talked about her neck, she went to go but I held her back and must have said something because I don't remember, next thing I know, I'm talking to Jeff, she must have been good because I was so convinced it was Amy, I kissed her" Amy stiffened visibly at this, it was still a sore spot with her.  
  
   
  
Mark rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. "Thanks, I'm sorry if you get hurt by any of this Amy, I'm trying to stop her but she's like a shadow, one minute she's there and then, she's slipped away, leaving so many people confused and wondering if it was her, I always have" With that, he disappeared from the room as suddenly as he entered it.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
His bike glimmered mysteriously in the thick almost blackness of the backstage area. Mark trailed a finger along it lovingly, it was more than a gimmick to him, it was a smooth ride and the best way to get to the ring.  
  
   
  
Brad, one of the assistants stood reading a clipboard with a tiny torch, listening intently to his headset. Mark had a few minutes till show time. He knelt beside the bike to give it a brief once over. He patted the engine. Something was wrong. The engine was there; parts were missing around it, just empty spaces in the dark.  
  
   
  
"Brad, lend us your torch"  
  
   
  
The assistant nodded, handing it to him. Mark inspected the underneath carefully, it was a professional job, not some hapless fan looking for a piece of genuine memorabilia, there were no stray wires, just spaces. She had taken the break parts out, and parts of the steering too, if he hadn't checked his engine, who knows what would have happened? He might have careered down the ramp unable to stop, maybe even into the crowd, not only injuring and perhaps killing himself but also some of the audience. He circled the bike, shining the light into every crevice to check everything else was where it should be.  
  
   
  
On a piece of shiny chrome at the back, was clearly printed in deep pink lipstick letters "...AND SEE".  
  
   
  
Brad materialized at his side, ghostly quiet. "You're on in a few minutes"  
  
   
  
Mark handed the torch back and spoke softly "I can't use the bike tonight, if front office ask, there was a fault with the engine, get it loaded for the next show"  
  
   
  
Brad nodded, wisely deciding not to say anything. As Mark stood there waiting for his cue, something fell into his hand. As he held it close to his eye to identify it in the almost no light, he realized it was a small stone, a flat black polished stone. He looked up at the lighting rig above him, the perfect place for her to hide, a lighter flared as it had done when she'd appeared in the ring with him, he saw a whisper of dark red hair, green eyes laughing and a glimpse of black leather, then, nothing. He  
  
Heard nothing, yet he sensed she'd disappeared. As the familiar opening of "Rollin" sounded, he squared his shoulders and strode out, determined to use his inner fury on focusing in the ring and leave thoughts of his sister backstage, where he would return later.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
It was so much fun, seeing the boiling frustration in Mark's eyes as he gazed up at her through those eyes, so like her own, pale and eerie. Only she's learnt how to hone them to her skill, one-day maybe he would to if he grew up enough to realize he was wasting it.  
  
   
  
She swung lazily down from the rig, her black leather coat swishing behind her like a cape, ironically matching the black eye mask she wore again. She knew he would discover the bike's missing parts, they'd grown up together on a diet of oil and engine parts, he'd know if something were wrong. This whole game was highly amusing to her, more than she thought it would.  
  
   
  
"I think I'll stay a while" Now, she had someone to meet in the car lot, only they didn't know it. That was the most fun part, the element of surprise. Either way, she would enjoy it, the person she was meeting probably wouldn't, but that was all part of the fun.  
  
   
  
Read, enjoy, and review! Let me know what you think, suggestions and comments all welcome. Big thanks to Fallen Angel for her uploading skills and constant encouragement, you the lady! Thanks for the reviews so far, keep them coming.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	5. Blood in the Shadows

1 CHAPTER 5 : BLOOD IN THE SHADOWS  
  
DISCLAIMER – I don't own the names of any of the superstars mentioned, they are owned by Vince Macmahon. This is an unofficial story, not licensed by the WWE.  
  
Amy pulled open the trunk of Jeff's Corvette and began loading the bags in, careful not to strain her neck. She'd told the guys she'd load up their bags while they showered and changed so that they could attempt an early start to the next venue on the promise she'd be careful with her neck. She shivered slightly, a faint chill had penetrated her light fleece jacket she'd flung hastily on over her ring gear, yet there was no breeze, just a cold feeling that brought goosebumps up on her flesh. Footsteps started, distinct heeled footsteps behind her somewhere. She didn't turn but her body was tensed ready for an aggressive fan or bag snatcher.  
  
"Hello Amy" the voice was clear and laughing. Amy turned around. Out of a pool of shadow, a figure emerged. It was her. The resemblance was striking even in completely different outfits, the same dark red hair, warm tanned skin and toned lithe bodies. She wore tight black leather trousers, a blood red strap top, a black longsleeved fishnet top over it and an ankle- length black coat: contrasting sharply with Amy's baggy, comfortable appearance. The girl appeared casual and confident as she stared piercingly at Amy through bright, green eyes and a black leather eye mask.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"You're Mark's sister"  
  
"Oh! He didn't tell you my name! How uncommonly sensible of him." The girl grinned slyly. "My name's Jezebel."  
  
Amy felt a jolting sensation of a rush of cold, she wrapped her arms around her body. They froze in place, it was nearly paralysing, she gulped in her breath. Jezebel blew out softly. Tingling warmth began in Amy's feet; she slowly managed to loosen her arms and reluctantly lifted her head to look the girl in her eyes, no matter how much it freaked her out.  
  
"What do you want? Shouldn't you be doing this to Mark?"  
  
The girl laughed, an unnerving deep rumble of a laugh.  
  
"Not much point, it doesn't work on him since the blood that runs through our veins is the same, besides what are you afraid of? That I'm gonna do the whole 'evil twin' thing and ask you to join me so that we can rule the world together? Such a cliché! You're not my twin anyway, Mark is."  
  
Amy digested this latest slice of information silently.  
  
"Didn't know that did you? I don't blame him for keeping quiet. He still can't deal with the fact that he left me to burn in a burning building when he pulled two others out, but the funniest thing is," her voice dropped to a playfully loud whisper, "I set that building alight myself, sat in the attic alone, watching the flames grow hotter as the screams got louder," her voice grew more excited, "just to feel that close, to...to...going! That feeling of fear and excitement, your heart pounding, the heat intensified so much, I didn't notice my face was burning, I was pulled out by a fireman, the pain of my face made me cry as I covered it, the stench was unbelievable, but that feeling of being on the edge, it was so exhilarating!" She absently pulled the edge of the mask away, revealing red scar tissue.  
  
Amy winced and shook her head. "You're sick," she spat the words out.  
  
"Am I?" You know exactly what I'm going on about, you crave that feeling too, every time you go in the ring. You've been through tables, off ladders, onto the concrete. attempt high risk moves every night, you love to live life to the edge, you just don't push it as much as I do. But there's a side of you that wants to push it, as far as you can, to experience that excitement, in fact....."  
  
She planted herself in front of Amy, green staring into hazel.  
  
"The only reason you're so disgusted with me is that your boyfriend couldn't tell the difference between me.."she pressed a finger to her lower lip,"and you" she pointed to Amy. Amy lifted her chin, unclenching her fists and tried to breathe evenly in an attempt not to show she'd hit a sore spot. Jezebel pulled back, smiling smugly into the shadows. Amy heard her voice.  
  
"You have to realise that I'm not quite..."there was moment of silence "human." The voice came from directly behind Amy, almost in her ear. She whirled around, shocked at how Jezebel had somehow in a few seconds gone from in front of to behind her, but before she could say anything, a hand clamped around the back of her neck and began applying pressure hard. Pain shot through her neck, colour swam before her eyes, she had never felt pain like it : hot, white pain that brought the beginnings of unconsciousness creeping. She tried to pull the hand off but the grip increased. She heard the voice as if from far away.  
  
"You see, I'm not going to go away, from Mark, from you, not until all thats left is thousands of little pieces with no one to pick them up."  
  
Amy fell to her knees, her arms limp at her sides.  
  
"Why?" her voice was breathless from effort and pain.  
  
"Because I can, you all deserve it."  
  
Amy couldn't speak, the pain had taken over. She closed her eyes, hoping one of the guys would come looking for her.  
  
* * * *  
  
The lift hummed and slowed to a stop. Matt walked out, preoccupied with his hand. He hoped Amy had the car packed up. When Jeff finished getting his bicep seen to, they could start the drive. He massaged his hand with the other and walked into the parking lot. "Wooh! Cold!"  
  
He zipped his jacket up and pulled a purple Hardyz beanie on over his head. He didn't remember it being this cold last time. the lot was now empty of people and the silence was brittly cold. As he came into sight of Jeff's Corvette, he knew something was wrong. The trunk was open, revealing that the bags were packed in and Amy was nowhere in sight. Matt knew she wouldn't leave the car like this. As he began running towards it, the silence was broken by watery coughs and a painful groan. Matt stopped and listened carefully. He heard more coughs and a hacking clearing of the throat. Someone was hurt.  
  
"Hello?" he called loudly, his voice echoing off the blank stone walls.  
  
"Hello? Matt?" although the voice was scratchy and deep, he knew it was Amy.  
  
"Keep talking Ames, I'll find you."  
  
"Ok, um... I'm not near a car, I'm in the shadows somewhere."  
  
Matt raced towards the voice, hurriedly closing the trunk of the Corvette as he passed. He saw her trying to sit up, her hands to the back of her neck. He knelt and wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest. She coughed hard and turned her face to him. There were no marks on it, just tear trails and a pained look in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
"It was her." Her voice was a dull monotone. "She just appeared out of the dark, she's Mark's twin, she's...."  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"Crazy, nuts, bananas, not quite with us here on Earth, she said she wasn't human. I'm starting to believe her."  
  
Amy hadn't taken her hand from the back of her neck. Matt gently removed it and brushed her hair aside to look at it. There were bruises and bright red finger marks. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Amy, what did she do?"  
  
"She suddenly appeared behind me and gripped my neck, the pain, Matt, it was...it was....unbearable."  
  
Matt gently helped her to her feet.  
  
"Mark's twin eh? Whole new problem if she's got his strength."  
  
"She's got his eyes too." A voice sounded from the dark. Matt turned, a scowl on his face as he recognised the voice. She walked out of the shadows, smiling.  
  
"Aw, what a sweet scene! The big, strong boyfriend's taking care of his girl – bit late for that." Matt walked up to her and stared her straight in the eye.  
  
"Why did you do that to her?"  
  
"She was easy bait, I thought she was meant to be the best diva in the WWE."  
  
Matt's fist flew through the air, an arm blocked it.  
  
"Temper, temper Matthew! Never let your emotions control your actions. I may be here for Mark but my hit list can grow."  
  
She gave him a vicious knee to the gut and threw him effortlessly onto the concrete. "First lesson, never cross this girl!"  
  
Matt shook his head a little, it rang painfully and there was a dull pain in his stomach. He glared at Jezebel as she turned to Amy, who looked in pure anger at her.  
  
"You can't leave people alone, can you?"  
  
"Not if they provoke me!"  
  
Seeing the two face to face was a peculiar experience for Matt, like a mirror image dressed differently. He crawled towards Jezebel and reached for her foot, but it kicked back at his head. A sharp paid split it, he could feel something drip down his forehead, and he touched it, blood. Jezebel turned to him, a disgusted smile on her face as she shook her head. "Never learn do you? I'm not the way you are."  
  
With a throaty grown, Amy rushed her from behind, leaping on her back so that they both fell to the ground. Something in her neck jarred, but she didn't care. She began punching Jezebel's face as hard as she could. Jezebel screamed and Amy felt a sharp kick to the back of her neck. She fell back, stunned. Jezebel got to her feet and threw Amy across the parking lot. Amy lay winded, breathing hard. She felt Jezebel approach stands over her. Pain spiked her as the neck lifted her. She found herself staring into those clear green eyes that were narrowed, it took no effort for her to lift and hold Amy off her feet. "I don't play dirty, Amy, I play my way!"  
  
A fist clubbed her in the head, she drowsily felt herself being dropped to the ground and registered the fact that she'd been punched in the head with a pair of brass knuckles. Tired,. she felt so tired, like she hadn't slept for days. As she closed her eyes, she wondered where Matt was  
  
  
  
** *  
  
Out of half-closed eyes, Matt saw his girlfriend leap on Jezebel, tackling her to the ground, then being thrown and punched in the head. He saw her lay still. He shakily got to his feet and walked towards Jezebel. She was looking down at Amy, an intense look in her eyes, focusing on Amy's motionless form. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her backwards, causing her to scream in pain and protest. He slammed her to the ground and stood seething, a hand to his bleeding forehead.  
  
"Leave her alone, leave us all alone!" his voice was low and full of emotion.  
  
"Ah, but I can't Matt!" blood began to trickle from the corner of her mouth, she smiled, giving herself a sinister look. "It's too much fun!"  
  
With all her strength she kicked her back into the back of his legs, putting him off balance and giving herself enough time to grab his ankles, pulling him to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and spat on the concrete, a red, watery splatter and turned an increasingly angry face to him.  
  
"Don't get me mad!"  
  
She dragged him to his feet, slammed him into a concrete pillar and rubbed his bloody face into the gritty surface. There was no stopping, not now. She gave a high leather-clad kick to his head followed by a chop to the kidneys. His pain-filled anguish rang throughout the emptiness. As she reared back for another chop, Matt gave a flash of movement and smacked her in the face. He stood back, it felt like he'd hit Amy. It looked like he'd hit Amy. She looked at him, standing there looking shocked.  
  
"You're weaker than I thought!"  
  
She went to punch him again but he grabbed her arm and threw her as hard as he could muster across the lot. She growled deep in her throat and leapt to her feet, wiping her mouth with her hand in an attempt to be rid of the blood. She crouched low, her body tensed like a feline fighter.  
  
"You haven't the heart to hurt your girlfriend, this face is her's!"  
  
Matt stopped cold and looked a t her, then to Amy's crumpled figure on the floor. He shook his head to clear the image. She nodded. Matt felt something hard hit him in the back of his head. As he fell to the ground, he heard a soft laugh behind him and the slap of hands meeting in a high five.  
  
"She's got an accomplice," he thought, as he blacked out.  
  
* * * *  
  
The first thing Jeff heard when he entered the car lot were Amy's screams. He raced to his car. Amy was sat on the floor, a hand to her neck. A small, grey car had pulled up behind the Corvette, someone with red hair closed the trunk and sauntered to the passenger door. Amy struggled to her feet and began weakly running to the car as the engine gunned.  
  
"Give him back!" Amy's voice was raw and throaty.  
  
The girl laughed and turned, spotting Jeff. He gaped, she looked just like Amy, only in black leather.  
  
"Just keeping it extreme, my brother," she laughed and slipped into the car just as it started moving. It roared out of the lot. Jeff rushed to Amy's side and slipped her arm around his shoulders, tears ran down her face.  
  
"Was that her? Who's she got?" he asked, dread creeping over him.  
  
"It was her, Jeff, she's taken Matt!"  
  
  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Big thanks to my fab reviewers, keep that encouragement coming. Thanks to Fallen Angel for her generous time spent updating for me and for inspiring me to continue writing. Also thanks to the typist (you know who you are!) for doing me this favour. Let me know what you think, compliments, criticism and comments! 


	6. Into the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own the names of any of the superstars mentioned, they are owned by the WWE and Vince McMahon. This is a completely unofficial story.  
  
He could feel his body being flung against a hard surface. His aching hand flew with the contours of the road against a box, stinging. He tried to remember where he was, it was dark almost inky black. He was lying down yet moving. He could hear muffled voices and a continuous hum that lifted and bounced his body. Something liquid dribbled onto his hand. He tried to remember but all he felt was pain, a heavy muggy weight on his head that stopped him from opening his eyes and getting up. He gave up, sinking into the deep, comforting darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why'd you bring the baggage?"  
  
The window slid down, allowing cold air to enter, cooling Jezebel's sweating skin. She pulled her jacket off, tossing it onto the back-seat and lay back on her seat as she replied :  
  
"It took too long to dispose of him so I thought load him and we can have some fun." Jezebel pulled her mask off with a snap and massaged the broken remains underneath with a pleasured sigh.  
  
The driver smiled, reaching to turn the radio on.  
  
"Gave Amy a shock then?"  
  
"Gave both of them a shock, Matt couldn't hurt me without feeling guilty though he tried." She rubbed her elbow with a grimace. "He's a challenge to break all right, tougher than he lets on but he's weak too."  
  
"It is going to be fun if they find him."  
  
The body bumped against the trunk, no voice yelled, just bumping as the car smoothly turned a corner.  
  
"What if Mark tries to come after you?"  
  
"And do the avenging hero thing and save the helpless victim? Nah, he'll try to. Amy and Jeff'll probably come too, but that just increases the fun for us."  
  
* * *  
  
"That was a storming match Mark! Real sharp...." Sara's enthusiastic voice trailed away as she took in the grim expression on her husband's face. "What's wrong? The match went great."  
  
"She fixed my bike," he said slowly, "took out brake and steering parts and left me the last bit of the message to the one on Trish's shirt, 'and see'."  
  
"You mean she actually took out engine parts?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't notice till I checked the engine, if I'd gone down the ramp on it, I might not have been able to stop and maybe have crashed into the barrier...."  
  
"Stop it Mark! What's the point? You didn't do anything of those things, ok?"  
  
Mark shook his head. Something was up, why would she let him see her just after he'd discovered her tampering? She was playing games, he knew it. He pulled the stone out of his pocket and rubbed it between his fingers distractedly. Sara looked at it, a curious frown on her face.  
  
"What is it? A stone?"  
  
He silently nodded, not taking his eyes off it. "From a necklace I gave her...."  
  
"Mark!" Brad appeared beside him, cutting him off. "It's Amy, she's with the medics and says she needs to speak to you, something about your sister?"  
  
"With the medics? Is it her neck?" Mark was immediately focussed.  
  
"Uh, huh, she's pretty banged up, says she just fell over in the car lot, says it's urgent."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there."  
  
"Great," Brad hurried off down the corridor, clipboard in hand, calling to someone else.  
  
"You go ahead to the hotel in Baltimore where we're booked, Sara, I gotta sort this out, house shows or no house shows, she's going too far!"  
  
Sara glared at him and shook her head, causing her black hair to fly in waves about her head. "There's no way I'm leaving you to deal with this, I was here at the beginning and I'm going to be there at the end, she's my family too!"  
  
Mark grinned at his wife's vehement words and flash-eyed expression. "I can't take her alone, I know that, c'mon lets find Amy and sort it out later."  
  
* * *  
  
Amy winced as a medic wiped the blood from a graze on her cheek, another was gently testing her neck with his fingers to try and assess the damage while another was hurriedly writing notes on her condition. She felt uncomfortable, getting all this official attention. She just wanted to get patched up so that she and Jeff could get going to Baltimore, get some rest, and then maybe begin searching. The medic behind released her neck with a sigh. "Apart from bruising to the skin, I'm not going to be able to tell the extent of the damage till we get her x-rayed."  
  
"But I have to go to Baltimore to my hotel as I can rest. I've got a house show match in a few days against Nora," Amy spluttered in exasperation.  
  
"Sorry, Amy, but the only place you're going to in Baltimore is the hospital and there's no way you can compete in this condition, you could make it even worse, even paralyse yourself."  
  
"Fine, I get the message," Amy sat down on the table, "we're talking serious surgery, aren't we?"  
  
The medic who was writing finished and looked at her : "It's a very high possibility, we thought you'd cracked a vertebrae or two before, now the cracks could have deepened, it's going to need repairing and maybe the rest of the year off!"  
  
The medics moved away, leaving Amy glaring after them. She slammed a fist against the wall in pure frustration, then yelped and put a hand to her neck in pain.  
  
"I can't even twist my body a little, this darn neck! I need to rest up, that crazy girl isn't going to play nice with Matt and we need to at least try to get him back."  
  
Jeff was slumped in a chair, staring at his hands blank-eyed. Amy signed, he hadn't moved since bringing her in from the parking lot.  
  
"You feel helpless huh?" She gingerly squatted down beside him and looked into his face intently.  
  
"Helpless and hopeless and angry and frustrated, yeah!" Jeff's voice was rich with emotion. "She took Matt, for no reason and we have no idea where he is to get him back from, if I'd got there a little earlier...."  
  
"Don't do the guilt trip, Jeff, I've already been there, we need to focus on finding Matt." Jeff sighed and finally lifted his head to look at her, full of sadness. "How are we going to do that? It's not like she left a trail for us to follow, who knows where she's gone and what she's already done to him."  
  
"No!" Amy cut in fiercely, "I'm not gonna let you think that, yeah she's a nut, you saw what she did to me but we're not gonna think that."  
  
"Amy!" the voice sharply commanded attention.  
  
She carefully got up and found herself looking up at Mark.  
  
"Brad found you then."  
  
"Yeah, fell over huh?" his voice was sceptical.  
  
Amy smiled ruefully and sat back down on the table. " I've been better."  
  
"So I see!"  
  
Mark's eyes raked over her appearance' there were several serious grazes and cuts on her face, one of her hands was bandaged and her arms were scraped and bruised. She looked even more exhausted than that morning, and now, Mark frowned. Matt wasn't here supporting her.  
  
"Where's Matt?" he looked around.  
  
Before Amy and Jeff could reply, Sara walked up beside Mark.  
  
"Hey guys," she looked confused, "only two of you? Where's Matt?"  
  
"We don't know," Jeff said wearily.  
  
Amy put a hand up before they could ask questions and shook her head : "Ouch! Take a seat," she gestured to some chairs with one hand while massaging her neck with the other. As they sat down, she blew out her breath heavily and twisted her hands together. "It was your sister, she just appeared in the car lot and told me all this stuff, saying she wasn't human, then suddenly she moves behind me and grabbed my neck, squeezing so hard that I passed out from the pain. Next thing I know, I'm lying in the shadows and I can hear Matt calling. I answer, he finds me and when I've told him what's happened, she appears again and riles Matt up so that they start fighting. When he's down, I jump her but she kicks me in the neck and then she lifted me by my neck and held me there off my fee - I couldn't believe her strength. Then somehow I'm knocked out by a pair of brass knuckles, when I come to, she's stuffing Matt into the trunk of a car. So I get up and try to stop her but my head and neck feel too painful to move, Jeff arrives when he hears my screaming but hasn't seen Matt so doesn't know what's going on. I try to run after her but she gets in the car and drives off!"  
  
Amy lowered her eyes, not quite sure what Mark's reaction will be. He was completely silent, taking her hurried jumbled words in, then : "She's never done anything like this before, well not that I know of, dammit!" he suddenly snapped and started pacing : "I should have kept stronger tabs on her, I'm ashamed to share her last name and blood, you thought she wasn't dangerous Sara? She's damn dangerous now! She'd beaten down three people, abducted one and messed with my bike, need any more proof?"  
  
Sara pressed her lips together and shook her head. Mark stopped pacing and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath : "I'm sorry, honey, I'm just pissed off - ok?"  
  
"I know, we gotta tell someone about this you know, to help Matt."  
  
"Are you kidding? If Vince hears about this, swarms of police will track her down and she'll just laugh and do something stupid like kill him and then disappear again. No, it's my family and my business alone."  
  
"Only my family are involved now," Jeff spoke up softly. "I can't just let Matt be taken for a ride and maybe never see him again without trying to find him, if you go, I'm going to."  
  
Amy put her hands to her face, trying to stop the well of tears building up inside of her but the exhaustion, pain and sense of loss broke her. Quietly tears trickled down her face as Mark's words hit home, she tried to contemplate life without Matt. She couldn't, not now. "Guys," her voice was so sudden and full of sadness, it burst through their planning. "I want to come, I need to come, but I can't. My neck's so busted that it would be plain stupid to even try. You just need to go, she seemed to enjoy hurting us, I have a feeling that she's waiting for you, Mark."  
  
She hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks and laughed bitterly : "I feel like one of these helpless, drippy women from the old films: staying at home when the men go and save the day!"  
  
Sara sat beside Amy and slipped a comforting arm around her : "I'll make sure that doesn't happen, I'll have a shot at saving day for you."  
  
Amy smiled tightly, the strain of the night and her sudden possibly everlasting loss showing on her face. Mark turned his attention to Jeff. The younger Hardy looked at him through glassy eyes.  
  
"You said he may be dead, I don't know how Amy and I'll cope with that." He shook his head, blinking tears away. "I'm coming with you, I need to find Matt and you need to find her, any idea where she is?"  
  
They became all business again. "As the next show's in Baltimore, I'd say she's gone there, she loves to lead or follow like a shadow, there's a place there she bought a few years ago. Probably gonna crash there."  
  
"She's got an accomplice," Jeff's voice was of flat realisation. "She got in the passenger side and the motor was going when she got in : she isn't alone!"  
  
"Always used to draw people to her, could be insiders?"  
  
Sara looked up at their words and sighed : "Lets just get to the hotel in Baltimore and rest up. We've got a couple of days spare so you, me and Jeff can go over to her place and see what we can do."  
  
"I'm coming too!" A voice sounded clearly behind them. Trish appeared, carrying her bag. She stepped into the semi-circle determinedly : "I have payback to deal out, besides why not make it an even four? Who knows how many she has helping her?"  
  
"Point taken, anyway I don't want or need any more people involved in this. Lets make a move, you can get Amy to a hospital tonight."  
  
Saying this, Mark stood up and started to walk away but Amy reached out, touching his arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure. Sara, mind checking my bike's been loaded properly?"  
  
Sara grinned and gave a mock salute. She squeezed Amy a moment before hopping off the table and striding away. Jeff, ever the silent observer, shook himself out of deep thought and inclined his head towards Trish : "Wanna travel with us? We can go dump your bag in my car and wait for Amy there."  
  
"Why not?" Trish made an effort to be cheerful.  
  
Jeff got up and rested a hand on Amy's arm. He looked at her, trying to silently communicate that he was feeling as mixed up emotionally as she was. She gave a tiny nod. She understood. He nodded back, stretched briefly and walked off with Trish. Mark looked at Amy questioningly.  
  
"I know about the burning house," she managed with difficulty. "I know what happened to her face. She sure shot straight from the hip. I also know you're twins, I can kinda guess why you didn't tell us. I just thought you needed to know." Mark nodded slowly and rubbed his face with a hand.  
  
"Family's a complicated thing. Can't deny I've screwed up, but I think she beats me at that too"  
  
"She said she set the fire herself."  
  
"Popular theory proved right then, I told you she wasn't all there."  
  
"Yeah!" Amy sighed and stared sadly at the floor, not wanting to voice her negative thoughts.  
  
"We're gonna do what we can."  
  
"I know. I just hope it's enough"  
  
As they walked out of the room, snapping the lights off as they want, a figure slowly, carefully appeared from the curtained off area where he'd been lying with an iced knee, completely unnoticed.  
  
"So she was right, he does want to play games."  
  
He dialled a number on his cell phone and tapped a foot as he waited for an answer. "You were right, as usual, four are trying to play superhero while one's taking the easy way out at a hospital, yeah....they'll come tomorrow probably....how's the baggage?....cool, see you in an hour or two.  
  
Slipping his cell phone into his bag, he walked off into the car lot. He waved as he passed Jeff and Trish sitting in a car together, they half- heartedly waved back.  
  
"They're almost broken already, it's gonna be a short working night."  
  
Grinning, he revved the engine in his car as he spoke and pulled out of the car lot, his presence as forgettable as the exhaust that followed him. He had a feeling things were about to get real interesting, in a big way, for all involved.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Glad u guys like my story (hope u like this Liz, they're making a plan together as suggested by you), keep them reviews coming, criticisms or compliments. Thanks Fallen Angel for updating for me and being a great gal, I send you major Christian luv, you'll get through this ban!! Thanks to the typist too, I owe u big. Enjoy! 


	7. Edges Tearing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of the WWE superstars mentioned, Vince McMahon owns them  
  
"Where'd you want the baggage?"  
  
Jezebel stood staring into the open trunk of the car. Matt was completely still. His limbs splayed out in different directions. Blood dried and glistened from the thick cut on his forehead, it seemed to have touched every part of his body; his hands and clothes were splattered with it. She pulled on her red wrap-around shades, considering her answer "Stick him in the chill out"  
  
"Right, I'll tape his hands and feet together to stop him getting ideas"  
  
"Yeah, that worked well last time, good call"  
  
The driver easily lifted Matt from the trunk and slung him over her shoulder. She strolled up the drive of the building they had parked in. It was the same as the rest of the block, painted gray but it didn't have a number on the black wood door like the rest. She unlocked it and neatly kicked the door open, walking inside. Jezebel followed, carrying a box under her arm. She heard the jangling clunks of the keys landing on the table where the driver had directed them and as she switched the lights on, she saw her go into a room, strolling as if Matt was a weight she was used to carrying.  
  
The place hadn't changed; still dark muted interiors, thin delicate curtains letting the dying evening sun in and comfortable used furniture. She put the box carefully down on the table and went into the room the driver had entered. It had a distinct chill in the air.  
  
The most striking thing about it was the large sculpted iron chair that dominated what little else was in the room, save the blank sea green walls. The driver knelt beside Matt's still figure on the floor, brandishing a roll of thick silver tape. Jezebel dropped down next to her and helped securely bind his ankles then his wrists together with it.  
  
"What's in the box?"  
  
"Oh, supplies, just bits and pieces we'll be needing"  
  
Jezebel stood and observed Matt, delightedly satisfied, he was her accomplishment. He looked so disturbed; mouth hung open, body splashed with blood. The most delicious thing would be when he woke, probably with a splitting headache, not knowing where he was. That's when the games could truly begin.  
  
*  
  
Jeff tapped his thumb against the steering wheel rhythmically, staring through the windscreen at nothing. He vaguely lifted his hand to some of the boys who passed calling goodbye. Trish looked at him, he was usually quiet because he was so laid back and chilled out, now he was edgy and full of pent up energy, punctuated by the sharp knocks of his thumb. She raked a hand through her hand agitatedly.  
  
"Just release it Jeff"  
  
He blinked slowly and looked at her quizzically, evidently puzzled by her words  
  
"You need to vent it all, lets get Amy to the hospital then head to the hotel, you need a shower, an ice pack and a lot of rest"  
  
It didn't even get a chuckle or his usual teasing words about her being 'Doctor Trish'. Just a sad smile. For him, everything was serious now.  
  
"Need to recharge my batteries for the search tomorrow, it's just gonna be facing the unexpected, who knows what'll happen?"  
  
Before Trish could reply, Amy rushed towards the car. She yanked the back door open and tumbled in, a hand to her neck. "Lets get going, if I don't get some sort of painkillers soon, I'll start climbing the walls"  
  
Scraping her hair from her flushed face, Amy began taking deep breaths. She, like Jeff, was full of compacted energy but unlike Jeff, she couldn't use it to search for Matt, she was confined to hospital at least until her neck improved. Jeff pulled out of the lot and sped away, seeming glad to have something other than Matt's kidnapping to concentrate on. Amy lay down, her neck really was hurting now, she concentrated on the pain rather than Matt who had been occupying her thoughts constantly. The familiar stinging sensation of tears pricked her eyes. No, she restrained herself from shaking her head, she'd cried enough today. Better to get some rest. She closed her eyes, resolved to sleep, phasing out the voices murmuring quietly in the front.  
  
Trish could hear Amy's ragged breathing behind her. She twisted to look. Amy was already asleep, a troubled frown puckering her face. Even in her sleep, Matt was evidently on her mind. Trish turned back to look at Jeff. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he stared unwavering at the road, he was thinking about Matt too, it wasn't concern yet, he was thinking about how to get him back.  
  
Her scar itched, Trish pulled her sweater away to check it. It was almost like a beautiful tattoo, only for her it represented the anger she felt being made to think that Amy had attacked her. Why was she here? To help her friends she supposed and to dish out what it had cost her. She smiled a little; it was becoming like the teen horror movie she'd denied it was yesterday to Jeff.  
  
"This teen horror movie isn't gonna be a murder mystery or a bloodthirsty brotherly revenge story either" she said.  
  
It was a warning that Jeff nodded at, his pigtails swinging calmly either side of his head. "It's not gonna be either, not after we're rested and ready"  
  
Trish grinned and held a fist up high "No longer wrestlers, they become clichéd action heroes who break down walls and rescue helpless victims!"  
  
Jeff cracked a smile and gave her a laughing sideways glance. "Alright comic book girl, they just better be ready, OK?"  
  
"Comic book girl? OK, fine, suicidal wonder!"  
  
They knocked clenched fists grinning and lapsed into friendly comfortable silence, both watching the road. Suddenly Amy gave an agonized scream, startling them both. She began speaking rapidly but they couldn't understand what she said. Trish turned to see what was happening and yelled. "Jeff! Stop the car! Amy's opening the door and trying to get out!"  
  
*  
  
Mark handed Sara the necklace stone. She turned it over in her hand.  
  
"So you gave her the necklace of these stones?"  
  
"Yep, silver chain, gave it to her about fifteen years ago" he revved the engine of the truck as he spoke  
  
"Why've you got it now?"  
  
"When I found my messed bike, she threw it down to me from the lighting rig, then she disappeared, probably to here where she attacked Amy"  
  
Sara didn't say anything as he drove out of the car lot and towards the freeway  
  
"There's something you aren't telling me about this, why's it got you all silent"  
  
"It's..difficult, she" he struggled for the words "you know I told I got people to keep an eye on her when she moved away and she attacked them, especially one of them? Well, she damn near killed him, he ended up in intensive care for a few months" Mark seemed to take moment before he continued. "The guy had been strangled; he had these red marks around his neck to prove and when he felt better, could remember the feeling of being choked of breath though he didn't wanna talk about it much, all they found where he was attacked was one of these stones but no DNA to link it or the incident to anyone, few days later I got sent another of the stones with a letter that just said 'thanks for the necklace'"  
  
Sara glared at the stone in her hand accusingly and closed her hand around it in a fist "So because there was no evidence, she wasn't brought in for it?"  
  
"That and the guy couldn't tell you anything about the person who attacked him only remembering the necklace, Same thing happened to the guy who was going to take my bike in for the show tonight, all Trish can remember clearly is the necklace, it's like her signature, she's committed who knows how many attacks but only a handful can remember anything - the necklace"  
  
"Kinda like a call card"  
  
"Yeah, the fact she uses my necklace for that.it makes me.. it makes me sick to my gut, something I gave her out of love being twisted in that way, literally, like she twists everything and getting away with it because she misuses her gift"  
  
Mark stopped, he hadn't meant for the last words to slip out. Sara hadn't seemed to take them in; she looked incredulous and angry, like she couldn't fathom that someone like Jezebel existed.  
  
"Mark, why is she doing this? It can't just be the burning house"  
  
"To be honest, I'm not sure, she's just got this anger in her that erupts if people get too close or ask too many questions, as for Matt, I guess he proved a challenge to her so she thought she'd keep him, she certainly isn't all there; there's a part of her that's missing, there's never any remorse, no conscience"  
  
"Maybe what she told Amy's true; that she isn't human, what she needs is a padded cell and a hell of a lot of pills"  
  
"Wish it were that simple, she'd just work her eyes, leaving them all dazed then stroll out, what she needs is to be.well.destroyed but I can't, I'm not going to her level"  
  
There was no need to explain. They both knew what was she; cold hearted, icy veined with red-hot anger, a few pieces missing, someone not quite human. Silence filled the truck as Sara put the stone on the dashboard and looked out to the night: dusky black sky with a thin buzzing strip of road stretched out before her, she could see a restless night and a fraught harder day tomorrow stretched out before her too.  
  
Mark drove on autopilot, his mind on his sister. Her presence was at the edge of his vision, tauntingly always ahead of him, almost begging him to catch her but slipping away. As usual, she had brought some friends; some mindless thugs no doubt mesmerized into helping her. As tempting as it was to try and use his mind to see where she was, he wouldn't resort to her mind games, not until he saw her face to face.  
  
*  
  
"Stop on the freeway? Are you nuts?" Jeff looked at Trish in complete disbelief  
  
"Fine, keep going"  
  
Trish unbuckled her seatbelt and scrambled onto the backseat, grabbing Amy's legs as her front end disappeared out of the car door. Gusts of cold air blasted into the car, forcing Trish to shut her eyes against it. She held on tight to Amy's struggling form and dragged her back into the car. Amy's face was contorted in fear and anguish as she clawed at Trish in sleep-blinded terror  
  
"Let me go! It hurts, I can't move, trapped, have to escape" she babbled.  
  
"Wake up!" Trish yelled  
  
Amy didn't answer, she breathed out in relief, her face smooth and peaceful. "Safe again" her voice was dreamy and sounded far off.  
  
"Amy!"  
  
Trish shook her hard, determined to find out what was happening. Amy blinked rapidly and looked around confused. She took in Trish's arms around her legs, her friend's disheveled appearance and the throbbing pain in her own neck  
  
"What did I do?" she asked, sleepily apprehensive  
  
"You were asleep and tried to get out the car, Trish grabbed you and woke you before you could" Jeff called from the front. The pictures came back to her, as fresh and jarring as the pain in her neck.  
  
"I was in this cold room, my hands and feet were tied together so I couldn't get up or move or anything, there was.. blood on my clothes and skin, I had one killer headache..but when I spoke, I wasn't me, I was." it became clear in her mind who she was "I was Matt! It was his voice I spoke in, I was wearing his clothes too, I was so cold" Amy lapsed into muttering to herself seeming to forget Jeff and Trish were there "her and her mind games, she'd baiting me with what's happening to Matt so that I can feel it too, her frozen name, no wonder I was so cold"  
  
Realizing from Trish's perplexed expression she was making no sense, she collapsed onto the backseat resting her head on Trish's lap. "Never mind, Mark'll understand, just tell him what I said tomorrow, I just need rest now"  
  
Trish opened her mouth to ask questions but decided against it, hopefully Mark would answer them tomorrow anyway. She felt pretty shook up after nearly losing Amy out of this car to under another. Mark's sister had certainly pumped things up, things were exploding around her and she felt powerless to stop them. Trish took some shaky breaths and smoothed her tangled hair behind her ears, attempting to steady herself. She settled back to try and rest, if this was a taste of what was to come, she guessed she'd need it.  
  
Jeff slipped a Pearl Jam CD into the player, turning the volume down low and relaxed into the drive. He observed the two almost asleep divas in his mirror. Amy was lying curled up on the backseat while Trish was leaning back gazing out of the window, stroking Amy's hair distractedly. They both appeared relaxed but he could see they were tense and charged up from the incident. After all that had gone on over the past few days, he thought he was basically unshakable but he'd been proved wrong. It was a good thing he could go with the flow and hide how unnerved he was behind his relaxed demeanor.  
  
But when he got his hands on the nutcase who'd taken Matt away from him and Amy, he couldn't promise to be chilled. If they tried to mark Matt the way they had Trish, they were playing with fire then.  
  
*  
  
He woke and wished he hadn't. The pain in his head was thick and muggy, making it painful to even attempt to open his eyes or move about. The best thing would be for him to sleep but he knew he couldn't. He shook himself painfully and tried to get up, his body wouldn't let him. He forced his bleary eyes open and looked down; his hands were taped together as were his feet. They obviously didn't take chances. They? Who were they? He focused on remembering. He was fighting that crazy chick, then someone knocked him out, he remembered drowsily being bumped awake in a car. Where was he now? The room was cold and very dim; he could barely see anything at all. His elbow banged against something, he uncomfortably crawled round to see what it was.  
  
A bucket of water and a flannel.  
  
Why was that there? Then he looked at his hands. They were painted with a lot of dried blood, his clothes were crusted with it, he remembered his forehead bleeding, why had they left him something to clean up with. He clumsily gripped the flannel and soaked it in the cold water.  
  
Carefully, he began cleaning his forehead, feeling the deep slit-like cut that caused the pain. Gradually he got used to using his tied hands, rubbing the blood off them last before lying down again. That's when the pictures began. He saw Amy lying in the car lot, screaming from the pain in her neck, blood dripping on the concrete. He saw her sat in the medic's room, tears down her face, grazed and cut, a bandaged hand reaching to wipe them away. They were doing this to her, taking him to torture her and Mark, teasing them with the possibility of hurting him. He yelled, trying to get rid of the pictures but he could still see her, being attacked in the car lot, being made to bleed, curled up in the shadows, her hands to her injured neck.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
His words roared back at him. Suddenly he was aware, someone was in the room with him, he could feel their presence. But it wasn't her. This person was beside him, shaded by the now thick darkness. He couldn't do anything to prevent an attack; he was sore, in pain and exhausted with a major headache. A hand touched his forehead.  
  
"Safe again"  
  
He knew that voice, it was tantalizingly familiar, a female voice of someone he knew. But now he was tired, his limbs felt heavy and weighty, his pain seemed to drift away with all thoughts of working out whom she was. As he closed his eyes, he didn't register disappearing out of the door, locking it behind her. He didn't want for anything now, just blissful quiet sleep. Within seconds, he got what he wanted.  
  
*  
  
The driver smiled as she sat down in a small armchair and let her hair down from it's gold clasp. "He'll be no trouble tonight, the pictures certainly hit a sore spot - I must have picked well, you were right per usual, hitting him with Amy and vice versa will certainly bring Mark here to end the torture"  
  
"And then my friend, we'll see what the morning brings us, you, me and Reck"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
Silence descended on the house. They were content to sit and wait for the 'unexpected' arrivals. But to the four driving to the hotel, they were the unexpected and that was what made their smiles so wide and the sinister shadow behind them so unnerving to anyone who found them.  
  
*~Read, enjoy, and review! Thanks to my reviewers (Liz, glad u dig my story, keep commenting, it gives me ideas!) for inspiring me to write more, there's certainly plenty more to come. Big shout out to the Fallen Angel for her time taken to update me, you're the best darn e-pal a girl could have (have a great time in Canada!) and your encouragement is really helpful (check out her story, it's the best!)~* 


	8. Red Message

Chapter 9: Red Message  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the WWE superstars mentioned, they are owned by Vince McMahon. This story is completely unofficial  
  
Mark spat his gum out onto the dusty gravel. There was a restless atmosphere as he and Sara waited for the others outside the hotel. He was leaning back against his truck, eyes hidden behind square black shades, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed as if heading for the ring; black jeans, loose black shirt, ankle length black leather coat, red bandanna circling his head. He was wearing his sister's colors - perhaps purposely. Sara stood scuffing a heel through the dust, a worried frown on her face as she lifted a hand to shade her eyes against the late afternoon sun, staring towards the town.  
  
"Hey, ready to roll?"  
  
Trish and Jeff slowed to a halt beside them, both appearing tired. An apprehensive silence descended upon the group. Sara studied Trish and Jeff, they both looked troubled, worried. She decided to break the silence.  
  
"Get Amy to the hospital all right?"  
  
"Yeah, they knew she'd be coming and had a bed ready, x-rays are being done today so she's had a night's rest" Trish glanced quickly at Jeff before continuing "She told us to tell you what happened on the way there, it was really weird, she was asleep in the back when suddenly she screamed and opened the door, trying to get out so I grabbed her and woke her up, she said in her dream she was Matt, in a cold room with her hands and feet tied up, she had blood on her and a bad headache, she said something about it being 'her and her mind games' and that Mark would understand"  
  
Mark remained silent, unknowingly Amy had put him in a uncomfortable position - prompting him to reveal more. He was glad they couldn't see his eyes. "She's talking about my sister, she makes people forget as you know, Trish'll vouch for that"  
  
Trish ruefully smiled, she still couldn't remember exactly what happened when she was attacked.  
  
"She can do this thing with her eyes, kinda stare at them and make them forget she'd been there or as she's doing here, make em believe she's someone else: Amy, I don't know how she does it - when she was a kid, our parents had her examined by shrinks, as far as they could tell it was something she had learnt when she wanted to get out of trouble, she used to say ' my eyes are my power', I thought she was kidding, I can't explain it"  
  
"Which is why the others can't remember who attacked them" Sara said slowly.  
  
Trish nudged Jeff in the ribs. "We have our psycho for the teen horror movie" she muttered  
  
Jeff smiled in spite of the morbid situation and that Matt was in the middle of it. He hid his misplaced amusement by dipping his head to adjust his clothing. It was unusually sombre; his trademark baggy black jeans, thick black jacket zipped up tight and a pale grey green bandanna circling his head and loosely tied back hair that seemed to glow it's acidic green against the dark clothing.  
  
Sara's voice broke through his concentration. "Why don't you say her name? You always refer to her as your sister"  
  
"Amy said something about 'her frozen name'" offered Trish frowning  
  
"Because I can't" Mark stated simply "It.does things that I ain't willing to happen"  
  
"What?" Sara was becoming increasingly exasperated with Mark's evasive answers to her questions "What are you trying to make this out to be? Look, I'll say it: Jezebel"  
  
Trish turned to Jeff incredulously and mouthed the name at him in disbelief, Jezebel? Things were getting weirder and weirder like a bad practical joke that she wished someone would explain right now but she knew that wouldn't happen. Jeff nodded thoughtfully  
  
"It suits her" he whispered softly  
  
Sara looked at Mark challengingly, he stared back. She knew that look, she was forcing him to do something he didn't want to do, pleading with her with his eyes. She knew she was being a bitch, pushing him this far but she needed the truth, to know who or what she was dealing with. She brushed a black silky strand out of her face, not moving her gaze from him.  
  
"I'll say it but don't say I didn't warn ya about the crap that happens when I do" he took a deep breath "Jezebel"  
  
It was as if cold winds had entered their bones. Trish could barely clench her fists, she felt numb - it was one of the most terrifying sensations she's ever felt; not being able to control her body. Jeff tried to wiggle his toes, he couldn't, his skin felt as if he'd taken an aesthetic. Mark blew out his breath. Sara sat down suddenly, she felt complete shell shocked relief at being able to move. Mark waited a moment before helping her to her feet and held her in front of him so that she had to look at him.  
  
"See why I didn't want to say it? I did warn you, another reason why she's so dangerous"  
  
Sara smiled weakly and leant against his chest before pulling away. "Lets go before I punch you for being so smug"  
  
"Ok" Mark chuckled deeply "You guys mind sitting in the back? It's about an hour from here"  
  
"Sure we can handle it" Jeff replied, stretching his newly warmed muscles.  
  
Trish just nodded, still shocked at what had just happened. She hoped Jezebel would remain just Mark's sister from now on.  
  
* Light filled the room. It all seemed different from last night. Matt slowly took it in through half-closed eyes, he considered it a must to know your enemy; he now considered this room his temporary prison. A huge iron chair dominated it, he shivered involuntarily - he felt it would he icily cold to sit on. The bucket was still there, he dipped his hands in and splashed water onto his face in an attempt to wake himself up. As he sat back, definitely more awake thanks to the freezing cold water and ineffectually trying to wipe his face dry with his sleeve, the door opened and she came in.  
  
She stood over him, enjoying the superior rush it brought her. "I brought you your breakfast sir" her sarcastic perkiness matched the twisted smile on her face.  
  
He couldn't look at her, she reminded him too much of Amy to look at, he had to keep reminding himself she was so screwed up on the inside. He knew it was going to be hard being away from Amy especially since she was injured, seeing her did not make it easier.  
  
She put the tray down in front of him and sat down on the chair. She leant her head back with a pleasured sigh and stroked the arms almost lovingly. It suited her, the cold hard iron twisted into a chair - a lifeless metallic beauty. "And now we wait"  
  
Matt ignored her, turning his attention to the tray. The steaming mug of coffee seemed out of place in the freezing room, he cupped his hands around it and indulged in a smile. The hot china felt so good against his cold fingers. He carefully began gulping it down before starting on the food.  
  
"We wait for your friends to arrive, then the fun can start" Jezebel continued undeterred.  
  
"Fun?" Matt finally gave her his attention "You call hurting me and taking me here as bait fun?"  
  
"It's the baiting part that's fun"  
  
"Yeah? How about making me think about Amy yesterday? How much she's hurt? I know it was you" Matt's anger poured out in his charged up words. Jezebel gave her deep velvety chuckle and stood up. "Oh that wasn't me, that was my friend who drove us here and knocked you out, she's stronger at that"  
  
"Why are you telling me this? When I escape I'm gonna use it against you" Matt realised he sounded brashly confident but he was gonna try to get to her anyway he could.  
  
"If you escape, then I'm sure you will" she patted his head patronisingly "but that's the idea" she crouched in front of him "I want Mark to know everything"  
  
Matt couldn't resist, he suddenly swung his hands into her face like a club. She fell to the ground with a surprised yell, he'd caught her off guard, he could do it again. She got to her feet, felt her freshly bleeding cheek. She smiled and licked her bloodied fingers provocatively, not taking her eyes off him.  
  
"Mmmm" she moved to the door, evidently pleased with Matt's disgusted expression "I'd love to stay and play but I have to go out"She slammed the door behind herself. He heard her call goodbye to someone and two replies, he was not being left alone.  
  
In a fit of frustration, he threw the mug across the room, it shattered into little pieces against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he lay back. He just had to wait. She was getting to him with her little mind games. She was Amy and she wasn't - that was what got to him.  
  
*  
  
Jeff's cell phone rang out from the back of the truck.  
  
Trish raised an eyebrow at the unusual sound. "Interesting ringtone you got there"  
  
"Hey, it's my band!" Jeff said defensively as he lifted the phone to his ear "Hello? Krista!? Hey girl" he retreated as far back as he could for a little privacy "Yeah I'm OK, how're you doing? ..cool.Matt? his cell phone's switched off? He does that when he wants some peace" Jeff crossed his fingers, Matt always kept his phone on in case someone needed him "don't worry about him, he's fine" I hope Jeff added silently "No, he's not travelling with me tonight.yeah he's with Amy" sort of "Listen I'll see you soon OK?..bye" Jeff sat down heavily next to Trish, he hated to lying, especially to his real good friends like Krista.  
  
"What are we gonna do when we get there?" he said to Mark, voicing a nagging thought of helplessness.  
  
"Guess we'll decide when we get there"  
  
Mark's conversation had dwindled during the journey. The closer he got to his sister, the curter his answers became. He never took his eyes off the road, his mouth set in a firm line, his thoughts were not questioned with such a stony look of determination and anger masking them.  
  
"What's her place like?" Trish asked, leaning forward to listen  
  
"Yeah, it'd be good to have an idea of our boundaries" Sara turned from unwrapping her sandwich to give her full attention to Mark. He sighed as he turned a corner.  
  
"Haven't been there for a long time; not since I went to see if I could find her in Baltimore about seven years ago, I was just frantic to find her because she'd cut me off completely, found the house but she'd moved on again"  
  
"So what's it like?" Sara looked at him expectantly as she licked a blob of ketchup off her finger.  
  
He couldn't say why, but that movement made Mark distinctly uneasy, unnerved almost. It was probably Jezebel getting to him, starting to make him freak out but the prickles down his back didn't disappear."Dark and grey, I looked in the window, there were thin veiling curtains - everything looked shapeless and unreal, I could tell she'd been there"  
  
"How?" Trish reached for Sara's sandwich as she spoke, her hunger getting the better of her. Sara batted her hand away.  
  
"Could just tell" the way Mark said it made it clear the subject was closed  
  
Jeff squirmed about in his seat, staring at the cell phone in his hand. He really didn't like lying about what was happening to Matt since he didn't know the truth himself. It made him feel like things were spinning out of his hands, he hated not having some grasp on what was going on around him."How long do you think it'll take us?" he asked, "to get Matt out?"  
  
"Couldn't tell you" Mark stared at Jeff in is mirror "depends if she'd there or not"  
  
Jeff sat back against his seat, tired and nervous. Despite his peaceful night's sleep, he felt drained just thinking about how to get Matt out without being seriously hurt. Trish seemed to be having the same thoughts as he plucked her sweater away from her skin so she could finger her scar. Jeff pulled a packet of Skittles out of his pocket, offering them to her with a smile knowing how hungry she was. She grabbed a handful and popped a couple into her mouth, mouthing her thanks to him. The car began slowing down, Mark tensed, his eyes zoning in on each house they passed.  
  
"It's on this road" he said, not taking his eyes off it.  
  
Everyone else became tense at his words, the atmosphere becoming knife-edge sharp. Sara swallowed the last of her sandwich and pulled her hair back into a long shining tail, the simple gesture accenting the change in atmosphere, everyone has become serious and focused.  
  
"It's that one" He pointed to one in a grey block, the others leaned forward to scrutinise it.  
  
"How can you be sure? It hasn't got a number on" Trish pointed out  
  
"That's why I'm sure"  
  
There was no sound except the rumbling hum of vehicles as they got out of the truck. They stood observing the house, each one feeling the need to take in every detail. There was no movement form it; no curtains flickered, no people moved by the window, no voices sounded from inside.  
  
"I think we lost the element of surprise" Jeff spoke up suddenly. He gestured with a black fingernailed hand towards the door. The others looked.  
  
"I can't see anything" Trish said, squinting at it  
  
Jeff began walking up the drive, limping slightly, he beckoned the others to follow him. When they neared the door, he stopped and pressed a finger to his lips, pointing again at the door with the other hand. They could clearly see now. In front of the door was a large slab of stone serving as a doorstep. Chalked on in red letters were the words WELCOME MARK AND FRIENDS. That wasn't what silenced them. Jeff crouched down and touched one of large trails and splatters that peppered the step. He didn't have to tell them what it was, it was clear it was blood.  
  
Read, enjoy, review. Thanks to my reviewers for keepin' the faith, please continue reviewing for me! Anyone recognise Krista? She features in Fallen Angel's ace story 'Empty Place in my Heart', check it out! Thanks Fallen Angel for your constant encouragement, I hope I do the same for you. Comments, criticisms, compliments all welcome. 


	9. Enter the Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, they are owned by Vince McMahon. I only own Jezebel, who is of my own evil creation!  
  
The hum of the hospital had drummed itself into Amy's head. Even though she'd only been there for two days, it felt like way too long. Being stuck in a bed the whole time should have been restful after the bumps of the WWE and no time to rest and she was grateful after a night but now she felt lifeless, her neck constricted by a neck brace. The food wasn't bad which was a blessing; she just needed to be on the road, more than that she needed to be searching for Mark with the others. She felt worse now that it was visiting hour, no one could come to visit her; they were too far away or traveling. "Oh quit feeling sorry for yourself Dumas!" she crankily muttered to herself.  
  
"A visitor for you Miss Dumas" the nurse's pleasant voice suddenly piped up  
  
Amy opened her eyes and took in who stood beside her bed  
  
"Hello Amy"  
  
That voice! She was smiling as she squeezed Amy's hand in a comforting gesture, but in reality squeezing Amy's fingers painfully tight. Amy kept her eyes glued on Jezebel as the nurse fussed around with the bed sheets before bustling away, leaving the two alone. Amy forced herself not to look shocked or afraid as Jezebel sat down on the bed  
  
"How's it hanging sis?" her voice was bright and cheery  
  
"Couldn't be better" Amy replied through gritted teeth "You look smart"  
  
If she was going to act normal then Amy was going to match her small talk. Jezebel smiled down at her outfit proudly; she wore a fitted black trouser suit open at the neck to reveal a crisp blood red shirt, her round black piano-finish shades covered her eyes and her hair was brushed to a sheen, she looked stunning. "Why thank you, I had a job interview"  
  
"How's Matt?" the words burst out, piercing the polite conversation. Amy couldn't stand it, she had to ask. Jezebel raised an eyebrow delicately at the biting words.  
  
"Your little boy? Oh he's gonna be fine, we'll take good care of him, you don't need to worry"  
  
"Don't need to worry?" Amy managed to laugh bitterly "You're one psycho bitch, you beat me up as well as my boyfriend then kidnap him, I'm not gonna stop worrying until he's home with me and you're locked up"  
  
Jezebel shook her head sadly at the outburst as he hand moved from Amy's hand to her neck "You know, I had a similar conversation with Matt this morning and I still don't believe it second time round" she began gripping Amy's neck "When Mark and his little cavalry appear, we're ready and we're gonna have fun, oh and the state your neck's in? I wouldn't try anything foolish or I'll finish the job I started last night"  
  
Giving Amy's neck one last painfully hard squeeze, she got up and looked at her watch. "I believe Mark's gonna be arriving any minute and I have to be there to greet him, I promised the others, have a nice hospital stay - that gown looks cute on you"  
  
With a smile, Jezebel sashayed out of the room, greeting the nurses as she went. Amy put a hand to her neck; it felt sore. Surgery was scheduled for tonight because of the pain she was in, then bed rest. How wonderful when her boyfriend was prisoner to a psycho and her crew of who knows how many while her friends were probably on their way to getting their butts seriously kicked and there was nothing she could do about it. Perfect.  
  
*  
  
Trish touched Jeff on the shoulder; he slowly turned his head to look up at her, the blood still staining his trembling fingertips. "You think its Matt's" it was a quiet statement not a question  
  
Jeff swallowed a little as he nodded before getting to his feet. Sure he'd seen Matt's blood before, it was expected in the matches they wrestled in like TLC but here, it drove the point juddering home that they were serious.  
  
"She's taunting us" his voice was brittle and controlled "She's walking on dangerous ground"  
  
"I think we're the ones doing that" Sara replied  
  
Mark looked up at the house. It was just as he remembered it; gray, forbidding, tempting people to go in like the neighborhood's resident abandoned creepy house that kids would dare each other to explore at night. It wasn't abandoned though "And we're not kids"  
  
"Huh?" Sara whirled around to stare perplexed at Mark "You say something about kids?"  
  
He hadn't realized he's spoken aloud, he smiled grimly and clapped a hand onto his wife's shoulder "No, just thinking about how to tackle this place, I'm thinking we split up and go in at all angles"  
  
"What?" Jeff frowned at Mark, his pulse quickening at the thought "You were the one saying we shouldn't try to take her on alone, we could end up in the same position as Matt"  
  
"I know, but it's not just her in there - she's got who knows how many others helping her and they could be damn tough to handle, I'm saying we try to split the pack by dividing, that's all" A thoughtful silence followed Mark's words as the idea sunk in.  
  
"I'll go round back," Trish said softly  
  
Before anyone could answer, she walked quickly around the corner of the house, disappearing from sight. Jeff lifted a hand, opening his mouth to say something to stop her but it was too late, she'd gone. His hand dropped to his side and he turned angrily on Mark.  
  
"If she gets hurt by that.that psycho, it's on your conscience deadman"  
  
Mark couldn't hide his surprise. Jeff rarely spoke with such ferocity, he was usually so chilled out. Maybe Trish meant more to him? Mark shook his head annoyed with himself, now was not the time to think soap opera thoughts.  
  
"It's on hers, not mine Hardy, there's some doors in the ground round the side that I guess lead to the basement, want to take them?" Jeff held Mark's gaze for a moment, contemplating the obvious command, before lowering his eyes, frowning. He didn't like the idea of Trish being there alone, he didn't doubt she could handle herself and kick ass and he knew he was being overprotective. It was just the idea of those psychos attacking her. He lifted his head and gave a curt nod before leaving Sara and Mark alone at the front of the house.  
  
Sara turned to look up at Mark "So which way for me captain?"  
  
Her teasing lighthearted question defused the atmosphere Jeff had left behind.  
  
"In the front door, we can both go in and split off inside"  
  
"Good idea"  
  
She held a hand out to him and once he took it, pulled him to the door like a child eager to explore "You ready for her?" Sara asked as they reached the door, her other hand against it.  
  
"Guess so, she's ready for us"  
  
"That's what scares me"  
  
Mark nodded, Jezebel's past crimes flicked through his head. He gritted his teeth. Sara pushed the door, it opened easily. He saw her take a breath, smile shakily and step inside. He followed. He didn't see the figure at the upstairs window watching them, pulling away when they entered and smiling as if knowing a secret before disappearing down the stairs.  
  
*  
  
The doors were where Mark said they were. They were raised off the ground at a slant, dull iron with cobwebbed handles. Jeff stared down at them, not wanting to move. A sense of foreboding washed over him as he looked at them. "Snap out of it!" he muttered to himself  
  
He grasped one of the handles and pulled hard. The door wouldn't budge an inch. Jeff planted a foot either side of the doors and strained at them, grunting from the effort. With a creak, one opened so suddenly that a startled Jeff nearly fell down the hole it revealed. He regained his balance, grateful for the experience of balancing on top of ladders and pulled the other door open, squinting into the darkness below him. He could see concrete steps leading down to a barely lit space at the bottom. Maybe this was where Matt was. Jeff unzipped his jacket a little and rubbed his hands together, time to take a leap into the unknown again. He nimbly sprang down the steps before he could think of the consequences. The doors clanged shut above him, resoundingly final. He whipped his head round at the noise, his breathing quickening. He was not alone.  
  
*  
  
Trish hummed to herself in an attempt to override her increasingly loud heartbeat. Why did she walk off like that? Now she was regretting it, big time. The back of the house was as gray as the front, shaded a little by a couple of trees that sounded dry and crackly when the wind whispered through them. There was a door sunk into the wall, almost designed for those trying to sneak in. Trish looked up at the house; she could almost swear she could see someone looking through the curtains down at her. She blinked and the image was gone, probably imagined by her now overactive paranoid imagination. She wiped her sweaty hands dry on her black pants, anything to calm her fidgeting hands.  
  
"Time to roll" she said, pulling the door open and stepping inside.  
  
It was dark inside, the only light coming from a couple of narrow windows at the top of the wall. She was aware of shapes vaguely outlined in the darkness but she couldn't distinguish what they were. She wasn't sure what to do; did she explore this room or try to find a way to the next one?  
  
Goosebumps appeared on her flesh, causing her rub her arms, trying to make them disappear. She was freaked out enough already.  
  
"Teen horror movie again; the blonde in a dark room alone" Trish muttered uncomfortably  
  
There was a soft laugh from across the room, Trish gasped, and she didn't know there was someone there.  
  
"Not quite alone" the voice was playful  
  
"Who are you?" Trish made her voice confident not shaky as she was feeling  
  
"Oh, just a friend of.."  
  
"Don't say that name!" Trish cut her off, not bothering to hide her fear  
  
"You're learning fast," the voice sounded delighted  
  
There were footsteps across the room. Trish tensed, forcing herself to focus, whoever it was she wanted to be ready at least. She could see someone moving, and then a small light snapped on suddenly. The person walked out so that the light hit her across her side, illuminating her. Trish's eyes nearly popped out of her head, her jaw dropped. "Stacy?!"  
  
Read, enjoy, and review! What do you think? No one's reviewed my story for the past few chapters! What's happened to u guys? Please hit that button below and lemme know what u think!! Big thanks to Fallen Angel whose storytelling and friendship keeps getting better and better, here's to our joint story! 


	10. Enemy Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned except Jezebel who I created, the rest are owned by the WWE and Vince McMahon  
  
"It's cold!" Sara squeaked out, wrapping her arms around herself. Mark couldn't help laughing at his wife. She looked indignantly up at him and smacked him in the chest. "What are you laughing at? I know it was a girlie- stating-of-the-obvious, but shit it's cold!" She unknotted the green hooded jacket from around her waist and pulled it on, zipping it up tightly. The goose bumps began disappearing but still. "Just like before" she murmured.  
  
The feeling of inner coldness was the same as when Mark had said that name. They were on her territory, Sara smothered a grin, they were in her yard. Mark was looking around, everything was so gray and there didn't appear to be any lighting fixtures. She kept her world in darkness.  
  
"Which way do you think?" he asked  
  
Sara shrugged her shoulders in response. "How should I know? She's your sister"  
  
"She's my twin" he absent-mindedly corrected her  
  
Sara spun around to face him, her eyes wide. "She's your twin? And you didn't tell me this because."  
  
"Because of what she is"  
  
"Damnit Mark! Everything's gotta be so cryptic with you, just gimme a straight answer for once, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Does it make a difference?"  
  
Sara threw her hands up in exasperation. He just didn't get it. She shook her head, her ponytail whipping from side to side. "Twins are different to brother and sister and you know it! They're closer, share a bond"  
  
"The only bond I share with her is our last name and our blood" Mark said shortly  
  
Sara looked at him carefully; he was closing her out, staring back at her through those eyes. He wasn't gonna tell her anything, nothing that he thought she should know - according to him naturally. This was the tiny part of Mark she could never reach, she'd often thought about it and now she knew; his sister, his twin, Jezebel. It was then that they heard something shattering and she found herself falling to the floor hard. She tried to focus and clear her buzzing head. When she tried to get to her feet, someone hit her in the head and she crumpled to the floor.  
  
*  
  
Stacy smiled broadly as stepped further forward. Trish was too gob-smacked to speak. "Why the surprise Stratus?"  
  
"Why are you here Keibler?" Trish shot back shakily recovering  
  
"Here to help a friend, you?"  
  
"The same"  
  
"Pity we're not on the same side, could do some good work together"  
  
"Oh, you mean beat more innocent people up and kidnap them? Sorry, isn't my style"  
  
"How do you know? You'll never know until you try"  
  
Trish shook her head in disbelief as she took in the figure before her; Stacy Keibler, clad in a loose green button up shirt and black pants, smiling. But the smile was different, to be honest, it was creepy. She couldn't believe this was the same girl she'd joked with backstage, had fun with, now inviting her to be a psycho.  
  
"You gonna let me through Stacy? So I can find Matt?"  
  
Stacy laughed, her light girlish laugh and walked right up to Trish. "That name isn't mine sweetheart and why would I want to do that, when I can have so much fun?"  
  
Trish took a step backwards. It really wasn't Stacy talking, it seemed like someone else yet instinctively Trish knew it wasn't an act; this girl was her friend yet was gleefully happy about the pain she had caused. She looked straight into Stacy's deep brown eyes. "I'm going to find Matt" her voice came out quiet and confident. She didn't wait for an answer; she walked towards a door she could now see across the room. As she neared her destination, a hand suddenly grabbed her from behind and whirled her around. Too off balance to put up a defense, she was clotheslined hard to the floor. It hurt a lot more than the ring canvas did, tearing a pained scream from her.  
  
She was stunned into submission, unmoving as pain seeped into her body. Hands pulled her off the ground with a surprising amount of strength then slammed her down with a forced that winded her. She gasped for breath; Stacy had never displayed such vicious strength before. With gritted determination, Trish pushed herself off the floor, forcing herself to her feet.  
  
Before she could move towards Stacy's smirking form, pictures flashed into Trish's mind. She saw Amy lying bleeding in the car lot, then motionless in the hospital. She saw Matt with his hands and feet taped together, lying so still it seemed there was no life in him. She saw Sara being knocked out. They were a vivid roll of suffering images. She put her hands to her head, screamed for them to stop, they wouldn't. She understood now why Amy had tried to escape, they were everywhere. Opening her eyes, she saw Stacy standing, eyes closed, arms held out in front of her, palms open. She was doing this.  
  
With quick stumbling movements, Trish launched herself at Stacy, messily spearing her to the floor. Even though her head rang, she straddled Stacy and began punching with all she had, her anger spilling out in fisted fury. With a sudden roar, Stacy shoved Trish off with such impact that Trish crashed into a low table a way behind her. She clutched her back, unable to hide her pain. The girl she never thought was a match for her was leaving her more battered than a Jazz match. As she grappled with this logic twisting thought, she was faintly aware of footsteps then Stacy grabbed her by the neck, holding her off the ground. Stacy's eyes narrowed as she glared at the struggling blonde. Her grip tightened maliciously.  
  
"You made a mistake"  
  
Before she could respond, Trish felt herself flying through the air, then the juddering agony of slamming into a wall before dropping feebly to the floor. It was the shock more than the pain that she felt first, at being lifted and thrown so easily by Stacy, someone who had never shown such superior strength before. Had she hidden it from everyone?  
  
Trish's head swam; she needed to get out and away. Before she could align her muggy thoughts, she felt sudden jarring pain in her stomach; she groggily registered the fact that someone was kicking her in the gut. She felt the air whistle as the foot came at her again, her hands shot out and grabbed it, pulling as hard as she could so that Stacy unexpectedly fell to the floor.  
  
Scrambling to her feet, Trish moved as fast as her aching limbs and dazed mind allowed her to the door, her first thought to get out to find the others. As she neared her goal, she felt a hand grab her foot, bringing her crashing down. Stacy had turned her tactic against her. Trish could see Stacy reaching down to grab her; she reacted instantly, slapping Stacy hard across the face. There was no response, just a smile. Worry began forming in Trish's mind - she wouldn't have thought Stacy was too hard to dispose of but she was beginning to think that Stacy was the same as Jezebel; not quite human. Trish clawed at the flesh that she felt grab her. She was lifted high above Stacy's head, an action she never would have thought possible before today. She was thrown across the room, landing behind the couch. Pain exploded all over her body, making her motionless.  
  
"Just give up Trish" the voice was calm  
  
She wanted to, to sink into the cooling darkness. But she couldn't. Her hands shook as she tried to pull herself up using the couch. A flying vase missed her head by a hair, she ducked as it smashed to pieces against the wall behind her. She cringed at the noise, the message was clear; she was next.  
  
*  
  
At first she was just aware of dulled pain, then of lights blinking on and off, gently bleeps pierced her haze. Amy opened her eyes slowly, she was in the hospital, and strangely that was a relief. Judging by the darkness of the room and quietness that surrounded her, it was either extremely late at night or very early in the morning. Her neck didn't feel so fragile as before, felt more solid, a hard neck brace encasing it, keeping it in place. As she shifted around in her bed, a nurse materialized beside her.  
  
"Welcome back! How you feeling?"  
  
"My neck feels better"  
  
"The surgery went very well, it's just a case of rehab now"  
  
"Can I get out of here yet?"  
  
The nurse smiled sympathetically. "We're going to keep you in on observation until late morning, then you should be allowed to go as long as you promise not to wrestle for at least eleven months and rehab sensibly"  
  
Eleven months! Amy felt like everything was falling down around her. Pushing aside her dismay, she began forming a plan. Come late morning, she was going to find the others and do her bit to change things. For the better.  
  
*  
  
Everything was quiet again, Jeff didn't move at first. Then cautiously, he felt his way down the rest of the steps. The room was dark; he couldn't much of it because of the dim light. As he stood at the bottom of the steps, peering into the darkness, he heard movement behind him and before he could turn, felt a powerful but strangely familiar kick to his back, sending him sprawling onto the stone floor. He realized why it had felt familiar; it was a well-executed dropkick meeting its mark. As he lay still, he heard the movement again. He tried rolling out of the way but found his chest crushed to the floor as the person threw all their weight into landing on his back before leaping off, he heard the swish as they turned in the air and landed in a dark corner. This was a calculated attack, tailored for him, not one to reveal the attacker in their charging- in-fists-flying glory.  
  
He coughed hoarsely, massaging his chest with his fist. He needed to focus, listen to where the attack was coming from and where it disappeared. Although he was dressed in black and the room was dark, Jeff found he was lying in a dusty pale sun patch, another of his attacker's calculated intentions or a lucky kick? He didn't have time to wonder. He quickly crawled into the nearest dark area, pressing himself into the wall. His attacked was silent, that itself was worrying. Jeff shifted his uncomfortable position, his already sore leg glowing with pain from the fall. That was all his opponent needed. He heard the movement, fast footsteps he'd worked out it was, but he couldn't move; moving out of the black shield of the shadows gave his attacker an easier target to hit. He kept still, hoping for the best.  
  
Suddenly the footsteps stopped, then his attacker landed almost on top of him, somehow landing a foot against the wall either side of Jeff's waist, a hand either side of his head. The intimidating presence filled Jeff's senses for a few seconds before the figure back-flipped off the wall, before Jeff could even touch him, seeming to disappear into thin air. Then Jeff realized, they'd landed on the high shelving that was nailed to the wall all around the room and they were now crouching in wait. He was stuck in a complex tactical mind game, preventing him from even attempting to rescue his brother.  
  
"Guess I'll have to match them" Jeff mused, trying to ignore the pain in his body. His opponent was trying to goad him into responding irrationally and messily, making mistakes so they could capitalize. He smiled; he could do with a challenge.  
  
*  
  
It was so delightful when everything went to plan. Jezebel smiled to herself. Splitting the pack and picking out the individuals was fun, thrilling to watch them being broken by her friends. She was relishing it. Mark had no idea what was happening, he was alone in his anger as he knelt beside his wife. Jezebel laughed silently, not moving her folded limbs that fitted so perfectly in the dark wood cubbyhole so high in the ceiling, it gave her an exquisite view of Mark. He had never learnt that she was always a move ahead of him, waiting for him to do all she anticipated. Like a cat playing with a mouse, it was inevitable that soon a kill would be made. And she was only sharpening her claws.  
  
Read, review, enjoy! Huge thanks to my great reviewers for their encouraging inspiring words, you make me wanna write more! Big thanks to Liz for her constant reviews, they always make me smile, keep it up girl!! Thanks also to the Fallen Angel for so diligently updating for me, I'll keep the faith this time I promise, hope ur writer's block has disappeared!! Keep them reviews coming guys! 


	11. Unveiling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, except Jezebel who I created myself. The rest are owned by the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Trish knelt behind the cover of the couch, breathing heavily, an arm wrapped around her sore ribs. She could see Stacy's feet approaching. She had to focus, her mind felt blurred, as if everything was misted, that is until deep physical pain cut through it. She scooped up a handful of the shards of vase and slid her legs sideways under the couch, perhaps it would work. She waited until the black leather boots reached the tips of her own black sneakers then she threw the pieces over the couch. The power in her throw was weak, but the shrieks of annoyance possibly pain told her she'd hit her mark, hopefully full in the face.  
  
She stuck her legs out and wrapped them like a vice around Stacy's ankles, managing to execute a drop toehold, bringing Stacy tumbling down. "When the going gets tough, the tough start wrestling," she said to herself. It brought a smile to her face. She was stuck in her and Jeff's teen horror movie; the helpless blonde alone with the sort of psycho. "Except I'm not helpless," she told herself "not yet anyway"  
  
She chanced a peek out from behind the couch. Stacy was brushing pieces of vase off that were stuck in her skin without a wince. There was blood, a smeary stain on the otherwise flawless tanned skin of her cheek. Trish took advantage, coiled herself and her energy back like a spring and leapt out from the couch, landing on Stacy bumpily. She wasn't sure how, she just had to get out by stopping Stacy, the best way seemed to be by attacking her attacker. Trish felt as if she was running on empty, as if viewing herself through someone else's eyes. She saw herself grab a handful of the shards and rub them roughly into Stacy's face as hard as she could. She heard Stacy's agony and boiling rage. She felt herself being kicked so hard that she fell up onto the couch.  
  
The cushiony landing made her want to close her eyes and sleep until everything was over. However, she knew that firstly Stacy would make short work of her and secondly if in the unlikely event Stacy left her alone, the others wouldn't be too pleased if they found her snoring while they took all the beatings and did all the work. She forced herself awake and found herself looking into a pair of small brown eyes, devoid of anything that resembled a soul. Instinctively, she swung a punch at the face so close to hers, Stacy had seen it coming and grabbed the hand, twisting it beneath Trish to stop her attacking and then leant against her so that Trish's other arm was pinned beneath her own body. The couch that had so shortly ago been her comfort had become her cage.  
  
"So the WWE's wonder diva finds herself at the mercy of the one no one thought a threat" Stacy gloated in mocking and pleasure.  
  
Trish stopped squirming, she'd realized that the more she did, the tighter Stacy's grip got and the more pain she felt. She tried not to let an impassive expressive leave her face, she guessed the best tactic was to make like it wasn't hurting. She had the disconcerting feeling that Stacy could see through into her. A picture flickered its way into her mind; Mark surrounded by darkness, a pair of pale green eyes, a lot of pain. She kicked out at Stacy's legs in an effort to try and make her stop. The picture shut off like a light and Trish's arm became even more tightly twisted. She bit her lower lip, drawing blood in an effort not to squeal.  
  
"Leave the legs, they're bringing me in money" Stacy gave a dry laugh. "Do you know how pathetic it is to say your livelihood's in your legs? I've played my part well, the eye-candy assistant with no ring skills except the basics, no one would know, not even the boss, what I really was, am, do you know how much I've hated hiding all of this?" she wrenched Trish's arm around suddenly for emphasis "how I've just wanted to show it all to everyone instead of hiding in this shell of a character? This bimbo?"  
  
Trish felt as though her chest had shrunk, leaving her unable to breathe because of the pressure. She was not able to look Stacy in the eye, when she did she felt a curling whisper of cold air caress her body, it was a forceful reminder of Stacy's connection, Trish would guess almost kinship, with Jezebel. "So what are you? An alien in Stacy's body? A psycho out to get me?" Trish's voice was biting.  
  
"Oh I'm me, in this body and mind, I'm just not Stacy" she was enjoying being mysterious Stacy applied more pressure, leaning against Trish and moving her face in closer. With a cruel twist of a smile, she scraped the jagged edge of a piece of vase down Trish's cheek. A delicate thread of blood trickled down. Trish gave a strangled gasp, she willed herself not to scream, not to let Stacy know how it reminded her of the attack she'd suffered. Stacy pulled Trish's black vest top down at the neck and touched the winding scar. It felt as if liquid ice had poured into that part of her body, unable to contain herself Trish screamed. Stacy ignored her, seemingly mesmerized by the scar.  
  
"Such workmanship! It's beautiful, you should be honored to bear her mark" she breathed reverently.  
  
That was when Trish began struggling hard, forgetting her tiredness. She kicked hard at Stacy's legs and managed to pull her arm out from under herself. She punched Stacy in the face, hard. Stacy released her grip a little at the shock, allowing Trish to wriggle her way off the couch, nursing her sore knuckles. Stacy leapt at her, her anger contorting her face into furious ugly lines as she kicked at the figure crawling hastily away on the floor. Trish slid under a chair and when she reached the other side, tipped it over onto Stacy. It wasn't enough. Stacy pushed the chair off her fallen body like a discarded piece of clothing and got to her feet, her eyes searching the room like lasers. Trish readied herself and as soon as Stacy's eyes locked onto her, launched herself into a dropkick to Stacy's knees. She connected solidly and immediately leapt onto Stacy's back, pounding her fists into it as Stacy fell to the ground.  
  
Trish wrapped her hands around Stacy's chin, latching on a camel-clutch; she never thought that move would help her at a time like this. Suddenly, she felt a shudder beneath her and Stacy's hands grabbed Trish by the shoulders, she found herself swinging high overhead in an almost graceful circle then her back met the floor with a bone crunching smack. She numbly felt herself being dragged to her feet and landing down again hard after Stacy felled her with a spinning heel kick; Stacy couldn't resist taunting her with the on-screen Stacy's favorite move. It was too much, her strength melted away. She felt Stacy's breath on her face then a single word.  
  
"Eternal"  
  
That paralyzing coldness swept over her, she didn't bother to fight it, rather welcoming the rest in the depths of her thoughts. She felt herself being bodily lifted and swung over someone's shoulder. She thought she heard someone saying her name, muffled by the chasm of distance between them, like an echo. Her mind shut off everything as the cold sensation claimed her finally. She gave in.  
  
*  
  
Mark turned at the noise, he couldn't see Sara. Then he looked down, she was lying as if asleep or.it couldn't be that. He hurried to her side and gently felt for her pulse, it was still strong. Where was Jezebel? It had to be her; none of her cronies would have the gall to knock out his wife with him a few feet away, would they? He searched the darkness, nothing, not even the tool she used to knock Sara out with. He could feel his frustration threatening to boil over. Then he knew. He had to use it. He knew it would come back to him easily and that somewhere here she was hidden from his sight. His mind was the only way to revealing her. He closed his eyes; there was a moment then he heard the tiniest of movements. He had her. It was as if a curtain had been thrown aside. He spun on his heel and their identical eyes met. That deep velvet chuckle tumbled from the darkness, and then he heard her throaty voice.  
  
"Welcome home"  
  
*  
  
Amy stretched; two nights of solid sleep with no bumps in between had been the best healing possible. The few other patients looked sleepily at her, why was she so happy? The nurse had brought her a decent breakfast and the best news: she was able to leave. The doctor had said so as long as she kept the neck brace on and was very careful. The bags she's brought out of the Corvette waited patiently on the floor at the end of the bed. Time to finally get out of the hospital robe. She hurriedly pulled on a pair of baggy black combat trousers and a tight red filmy short-sleeved belly top, slipping a fuzzy black jacket over it. She was pulling her hair into a high ponytail when the nurse came to check she was ready.  
  
"Anyone picking you up? That couple who brought you in?"  
  
"Oh, um.no, I'm off to meet them, where's the nearest bus station?"  
  
"About ten minutes from here, can't miss it, where do you need to go?"  
  
"A place right in the center, I've been given directions" Well, Mark had told her briefly the road name and how to find the house; she hoped that would carry her through. She picked up her bags, her thoughts immediately drawn to Matt. She'd still had pictures come into her mind, but none as grippingly real and constricting as the ones she'd experienced in the Corvette, just glimmers of what was happening, enough to strengthen her resolve. She was going to find him.  
  
*  
  
He stirred in his uncomfortable sleep. Something broke through the thick haze that seemed to surround him. A scream ripped through the air, Matt's eyes snapped open. He'd slept in patches, little else to do but shuffle about trying to find something to cut his bonds with. But she had thought of everything. No one entered his room though he'd heard voices then later she'd returned and sat on the chair. He didn't know how she withstood it's penetrating chill, he'd touched one of the arms; it was like solid carved ice. She hadn't said anything, just sat, gloating he assumed, he didn't give her the satisfaction of anger or attention. She'd left as swiftly as she'd arrived, seeming more energized, and she always did after sitting in the chair.  
  
Back to the present, he heard talking and furious crashes and bumps; it was a fight he realized. It couldn't be between the people working for her, they were too collected for that. Someone from the outside! Was it someone for him? Jeff? Mark? No, it sounded female. He shuffled to the wall and inched his way up until he stood on shaky feet. His bound ankles offered little means of walking, let alone climbing to see out of the windows into the next room. He pressed his ear against the wall, desperate for some sign that someone was here for him. He strained to recognize the voices; one was too low and erratic to pin down, the other was very familiar, it was.. Trish? He heard her scream, the sound burst through the wall in its heartfelt pain. He pounded his fists against the wall and yelled her name but there was silence, whoever was there had gone. He slumped down, tired suddenly. He was sure it was Trish he'd heard, her voice was clear and recognizable. Now, she and her 'friend' had disappeared, both knocked out perhaps? Maybe he wouldn't be alone for much longer. It had only been two days but he felt utterly exhausted from his fruitless efforts in trying to find a way out. It felt constantly cold in the room; he blew on his hands, shivering profusely. He was only dressed in what he'd worn coming out of the arena that night; black jeans, short sleeved purple top, black fleece jacket, Hardyz beanie. It didn't offer the warmth he needed. Often, he slipped into unconsciousness, a welcome bleak rest from the cold. It happened again.  
  
*  
  
He had to decide carefully, his opponent seemed highly trained in acrobatics and perhaps wrestling judging by the drop kick. They were waiting, poised to leap again, their game plan appeared a precise and effective method of preventing him from getting anywhere near the door, presumably on the other side of the room. Perhaps it led up to Matt or they were just isolating him from the others. Either way he had to disentangle himself and make his way across. He told himself to treat it like a match where he had to counter and retrieve the upper hand. His opponent knew where he was, he heard a landing on the floor, and then the hurried foot movements made in getting a run-up. At the last possible moment, Jeff sprang out of his shadows and into the next patch, leaving his opponent landing on nothing. He allowed a second to pass then he leapt into his own drop kick, hitting the other square in the back and leaving them falling. He ran to the other side of the room and looked for the door; it was gray, fitted into the wall like an extra feature. He could hear them getting up then running in the shadows, no time to make for the door. He chanced darting into the dusty light, just for a second to assess the room. It was all gray stone, shelving uncluttered by the usual basement junk, various shapes cloaked in the darkness, plenty of shadows to hide in.  
  
He raced to another patch of darkness just as he heard the footsteps start again. He'd given them enough; he saw a mid-air somersault in the dank ceiling then a dark-limbed landing nearby. It was turning into a bizarre game of cat and mouse. "Tailed by a psycho" he thought, grinning as he remembered his conversation with Trish, time to become the Suicidal Wonder. He jumped, imagining it was off the turnbuckle, visualizing where he saw the ghostly figure land and landed a crossbody on them, kicking them away as he leapt on to the next shadows. He could match them for quick fluid attacks. He sucked in deep breaths as quietly as possible, trying to ignore the growing soreness in his leg and the reappearing twinges in his bicep. He knew that any movement he made allowed his opponent to find him with pinpoint accuracy, yet they made no noise, not even when hurt themselves, "Like fighting the undead," he thought, back in the realms of teen horror movies.  
  
He gathered himself for a second then leapt onto a table; he always felt more at ease when flying from high up. He threw himself into the darkness, landing on thick stocky shoulders so he could swing down into a hurricanrana. But as he swung, he felt the body he was on leave the ground then the backbreaking pain of a sit-down powerbomb. They were willing to play the wrestling game too. But instead of remaining to pick him apart, they moved to the next shadow space, leaving him in pain. Jeff agonizingly rolled onto his stomach, his back felt as if it had been beaten with stone slabs, he was used to canvas, not solid stone. He staggered to his feet, not making a sound when he straightened his screaming back and readying himself to leap again. He had been too slow. He heard an unfamiliar scraping noise, and then he felt someone fly past him then the shocking unexpected sensation of a 2x4 smacking him across the head, nearly flooring him. He managed to draw back into the shadows; despite the fact he felt like he needed to throw up, he had not been ready for that. He leant back against the welcome coldness of the stone, willing his head to stop reeling and the churning feeling to leave his stomach, his back was another story. He'd have to fight hardcore with hardcore.  
  
He groped about in the darkness for something, anything, his hands clamped around the metallic steel of a bucket handle. He heard the footsteps and determinedly ran to meet them. As he saw a flurry of spinning of movement, he lashed out with the bucket, flying towards them. A hollow clang told him he was on target, he felt a swish of air behind him and he hit the floor, sliding to avoid the kick aimed at him. His leg wouldn't let him get up, his back begging for a soft surface. He looked up, outlined by the glow of stuffy sunlight as they stood on the table was a distinctive shadow. They lifted a fist to either side of their head and jerked a thumb inward. Disbelief competed with nausea, he felt like volcano yet a sense of realization hit him too. Of course it was the only person to compete with Jeff when it came to extreme, the only person to know where to hit with hardcore, the only person to ground him. The shadow finally spoke  
  
"R..V..D"  
  
That was when Jeff threw up.  
  
Read, review, enjoy! Big thanks to my reviewers, I'm so happy u guys dig this story coz I really enjoy writing it, it's my favorite (shout outs: Fallen Angel - big thanks for continuing to update my story when u could just say no and for the great support, here's to our fab joint story! BizGirlCharlie - thanks for the mention on ur story, I love urs too, thanks for the support, Tempest - thanks for reading my stuff and for ur kind words!) Please keep reviewing, as there's more to come!  
  
Author recommendations - check out BizGirlCharlie's "Rogue Angel" which is one of my very favorite stories and Fallen Angel's "Empty Place in my Heart" which is just the coolest and naturally all my other stories! Thanks. 


	12. Rejoined Alliances

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, it all belongs to Vince except Jezebel who I created myself  
  
Matt shook his foot impatiently, trying to stop it from falling asleep. He felt stiff, a result of being unable to fully stretch his limbs and he kept getting pins and needles. That combined with the fact he knew at least one friend had been close to finding him and hearing crashes in the room below him without knowing what was happening was making him increasingly bad tempered. The cut on his forehead had begun bleeding again an hour or so ago and although he'd covered it with the soaking flannel, it stubbornly refused to stop. It was not the best day of his life.  
  
The door suddenly slammed open, the figure that stood there was hidden by the absence of light, and no matter how much he squinted Matt couldn't tell who it was. Something wrapped in black was thrown into the room, it took a few seconds for Matt's unconscious-thickened mind to register the blonde hair - it was a body.  
  
"A playmate for you" a voice called from the doorway before disappearing, slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
Matt hurriedly shuffled over and carefully rolled whoever it was onto their back. "Trish!" he gasped. He'd been right; she had been on the other side of the wall fighting.  
  
Her face was bleeding and some of the cuts on her hands had reopened. It hadn't been just him who had suffered. The weirdest thing was that her skin was freezing to the touch as if she'd been lying in a freezer for hours. Matt knew he would have to wake her up somehow. He tried not to panic about her stillness, her pulse was strong he reasoned but there was something about her appearance that made him want to wake her up as quickly as possible, he had the notion she'd turn blue with cold if he didn't.  
  
"Can you hear me Trish? Wake up! Come on" Matt said loudly, shaking her. It was like a bad movie, only it was real. It wasn't working; he grabbed the bucket of water and splashed it liberally onto her face, saying her name incessantly as if calling her back from wherever she'd gone.  
  
Suddenly, she coughed, spluttered and opened her eyes, peering warily out from under dewed lashes. The first thing she was aware of was how cold she was, then how sore her back and ribs were. Then she locked eyes on Matt's anxious face.  
  
"Matt! Are you ok? Why am I here?" her questions burst out, the sight of the person she'd been looking for banishing all grogginess temporarily.  
  
"Slow down Trish, you were knocked out and thrown in here by someone I'm guessing you fought with" relief as well as laughter flooded Matt's voice at her words  
  
Oh how she remembered it, the scratching clawing intimidating frantic fight she'd gone through. She looked up at Matt wildly "I have to tell you what happened Matt!"  
  
"Yes you do but take it slow" he gently cut her off, ignoring his own desperation to know all he'd missed "drink some water" He helped her impatiently sit up; her head swam causing her to grab Matt for support. Tentatively, she bent her head to the bucket and scooped up the water, it tasted delicious to her dry mouth. As she leant against Matt a little, she truly noticed his taped wrists and ankles, his bloody forehead and pale complexion. It was just like the pictures she'd had in her head  
  
"What have they done to you?"  
  
He weakly attempted a smile at her shocked disbelief. "Afraid I'd get away I guess, she hurts Amy more this way and riles Mark"  
  
"What have they given you to eat, bread and water?"  
  
"Nah, it's pretty good, coffee, toast, fruit, you know, it's not being able to move properly that kills me"  
  
At this, Trish felt about her person then with a smile of triumph, produced a piece of china. Matt looked at her questioningly, wondering where it had come from. "A vase was thrown at me and hit the wall, I must have landed on some pieces as they've stuck to my clothes" she began sawing at the tape as she spoke.  
  
"I smashed a mug, no wonder she cleared the pieces away" Matt laughed as she broke through his taped wrists and began on his ankles. He rubbed his hands together stiffly, stretching his arms fully then finally his legs. Trish sat back, watching delightedly as he got to his feet using the wall and began walking around the room to get them back to normal  
  
"Now fill me in on all that's happened since I've been gone" he instructed, lying down beside her  
  
Trish took a deep breath and told him all she knew as quickly and detailed as she could manage in her pained but lively state; from the medic room meeting to Amy's car incident to Jezebel's name and finished with her own fight against Stacy. She lay back exhausted; realizing just how much had gone on. Matt lay silent next to her, letting all Trish's jumbled words jigsaw puzzle themselves into his head.  
  
"I had pictures in my head of all Amy was going through, Stacy must have made us both suffer" there was a bitter edge to her voice when he mentioned Stacy  
  
"How were we fooled? How were the trainers and road agents fooled?"  
  
"She hid who or what she is by being a bimbo, she hated it, I don't think her name's even Stacy - I think it's Eternal, the word she used to freeze me"  
  
Another crash was heard beneath them.  
  
"What the hell is going on down there?" Matt exclaimed  
  
"I guess Jeff, Mark or Sara have found a fight, lets see if we can get out of here" Trish slowly got to her feet, testily taking a few steps. Matt stayed still, deep in thought, his dark eyes a storm of emotion; Amy had suffered so badly she'd nearly thrown herself out of car, his brother was somewhere in the building, probably fighting. It was time to make his own presence felt.  
  
*  
  
Jeff wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand, it wasn't the fact that Rob Van Dam, a guy he thought he could call a friend, was his attacker that made him throw up, it was the severe brutal beating combined with the swirling nausea it had caused that did. No one could say Jeff was a quitter when it came to wrestling; his tenacity and never-say-die attitude was one of his greatest assets in the ring. But that was on canvas, not solid stone. "Get your head straight Hardy, think of Matt"  
  
If there was one thing he'd learnt about Jezebel and co, it was that they were masters of mind games, screwing wit your head so that it affected your body. He tried to crawl into the shadows but Rob chose that moment to launch himself into a moonsault, his compact weighty frame landed resoundingly on Jeff's bruised one. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, just to enjoy the dark calm sanctuary it offered shutting out the pain then opened them, back in his stone prison. He managed to crawl into the nearest shadows. He felt unable to lift a finger, just wanting, needing time to rest, sleep, even. He couldn't, not with Matt held here.  
  
"You done exercising at my expense Van Dam so I can just walk out the door now?" Jeff's question was loaded with sarcasm and energy he didn't have, watching the shadow move about in the darkness. The shadow paused and walked to the center of the room, illuminated by dusty sunlight. Rob, in an RVD shirt and blue training pants, stood with a very un-RVD like scowl on his face. Every inch of his movement showed his top-level confidence, it oozed out of him, mockingly suggesting that any comers were welcome to try and knock him down. Jeff had in their 2001 feud resulting in two spectacular PPV Hardcore matches that showcased their athletic and aerobatic abilities. They were evenly matched, their styles meshing brilliantly. Now, it wasn't for TV.  
  
"What, you think I'll be cool with everything? Like good old RVD? You're here until I have to throw your body in the garbage" None of Rob's former carefree relaxed attitude was evident, now steely aggression colored his words and was mirrored in his body movements. One of his hands was cut though and his face was grazed, he hadn't come out of his scrimmage with Jeff unscathed. Jeff didn't doubt his words; a new Rob was who stood before him, no longer the show boater from TV.  
  
"So how long you been plotting with Jezebel?" Jeff began crawling through the shadows, painfully slowly, trying to allude Rob's penetrating gaze  
  
"You want to do the whole villain-tells-all-before-getting-caught bit? Fine except there's no one to burst in and save you" Rob seemed amused at what he perceived to be a pitiful attempt to gain ground. He smiled and continued to comb the shadows as he spoke "Ever since I met her years ago in the Original Sheikh's training classes, I knew, she had that extra raw polish that told people she was different, people have sometimes called us not quite human; I'd say they're right"  
  
"So what are you?"  
  
"Shadows that use the darkness" was Rob's dark laughing answer "each with something unusual about them, Jezebel has the most, her scarred face damaged her but her strength is beyond belief and the power in her eyes is...well" he gave a short laugh "mesmerizing as you know, and me? I was made in a rubber factory! I began stretching it at the Sheikh's, then fully honed it in the bloodbath of ECW, that was pure heaven, she made me see what I had and when people got in the way."  
  
"You pushed them aside" finished Jeff  
  
"That's the way" Rob fixed his deep gaze on Jeff "we have this thirst inside to climb and extract what we need, Mark is at the center of it all you've gotta stay here"  
  
"But why? Couldn't you just settle for being a wrestler?" Jeff could feel his strength begin to trickle back into his sore limbs  
  
"You don't understand Hardy" Rob's voice became menacing "we're driven by this fury inside us, which fuels our talents but we're not helpless slaves to it, we relish it, it balances our shadow and our human, it is our very core and being"  
  
Jeff shakily got to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. He still felt a little nauseous but it was fading, as was his tiredness. That was when he heard the footsteps; someone was coming down the stairs  
  
"Hello Jeff" the voice was sweet and alluring  
  
He turned and saw a pair of long pants-clad legs emerge into the dim light. They could only belong to one person. Stacy Keibler smiled as she walked towards him, a sickly twisted smile on her face complimented by the blood that stained it. He gawked at her; she couldn't be part of them, could she? Was she the one who'd driven Jezebel away from the car lot? She ran a finger down his arm; Jeff was still too astonished to stop her, and mockingly pouted sadly  
  
"Aww, you been hurt?" she said patronizingly "Now that I've taken care of Trish, I'm here to lend my support"  
  
Taken care of Trish? What did that mean? Jeff switched to panic mood, was she lying bloody and beaten like him or much worse? His hands began shaking from his suppressed rage at the thought of someone he genuinely cared about being so casually 'pushed aside'. She shrugged Stacy's hand off and limped determinedly towards the door, it didn't matter what happened now, he had to get out. A hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back  
  
"You didn't quite understand the first time" Stacy's voice was no longer alluring, it was low and strong in his ear "You are staying here"  
  
Jeff tried to wrench his hair out of her iron fisted grip, it felt like it was being pulled out by it's roots. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder onto the ground. She looked up at him unhurt, her eyes seemed like deep black pools full of malice. She grabbed his foot, refusing to let go despite his kicking until Rob flew towards them, taking Jeff down with a flying clothesline. It felt like old wounds had been reopened, everything slowly draining out of him again. Stacy quickly wrapped her legs around his neck, squeezing the air out of him in her unconventional version of a chokehold.  
  
"How does it feel to be beaten by a bimbo?" she laughed gleefully. Rob grabbed Jeff's legs, lifted his weak body before slamming him down. Stacy couldn't seem to stop laughing, a burbling cascading laugh as she continued to squeeze; it seemed to be the funniest thing to her. Jeff desperately tried to fight Rob off with his hands, he was losing he realized, his mind seeming to float away from the pain, with no one to rush in and save him.  
  
*  
  
"This is no more my home than yours Jezebel" Mark said calmly  
  
With a swish of leather, she leapt and landed gracefully in front of him. Even now, her mirror-image likeness to Amy caused him to pause to take her all in. She was dressed in tight black pants, a blood red vest top and black leather hooded jacket, her eye-mask hiding her eyes. She seemed to be taking him in too, her smile widening at his obvious choice of colors  
  
"Ah but you do belong where I am Phenom, you're linked too close to me to be apart" she toyed with her necklace with a bandaged hand  
  
"My name is Mark"  
  
"We both know what your name is so why not use it? You opened your mind for the first time in years tonight, is it because of what I did to your poor pretty wife?" her tone became aggressively mocking  
  
"There was no need, no need to involve any one else apart from you and me but you attacked Trish causing Amy's name to be smeared, beat her and Matt up before kidnapping him for no reason other than to draw me here"  
  
"People are drawn to us Phenom, what can we do but push them away when they get too close?"  
  
"Let Matt out of here and let us settle this whatever it is without anyone else hurt" he commanded tensely  
  
"But why when Eternal and Reckless are having so much fun? I can't work alone, they're the same as me, I merely led them to how to use it, I don't shut people out of that aspect as you do, I encourage" With a quick movement, she pulled the mask off, revealing the naked scars to Mark. She stared at him, challenging him to look away; he made himself stare back. They were like delicate threads patterning her skin, curling and jumbling around her eyes like iron drawn to a magnet. They stood out vividly, a permanent flaw, yet they seemed like a part of her, as if someone had hurriedly added something that was missing. He found it impossible to tear his gaze away from her eyes that seemed to glow now, burning their clear vivid green out of the angry red of the scars. He closed his eyes; he refused to be drawn in, he had cut himself off but he knew he had to stop it all. Before she became even more deranged and vicious  
  
"You always said you'd never fight me" her voice leapt out at him, deep and low again. He opened his eyes. Suddenly, she slapped him, a hard rage filled strike that hurt like hell. "I think you'd better start now"  
  
*  
  
This was it. Amy circled the house, uncertain and nervous, where should she go in? What should she do? The she heard a muffled but pained scream from inside. That did it. She shoved the back door open and stormed in, there was no going back now.  
  
Read, enjoy, and review! This chapter is dedicated to BizGirlCharlie who wanted to read a new chapter soon! Hope u like it girl, u and I are united in our increasing annoyance at our muses, keep writing and reading my friend! Big thanx to my reviewers (shout outs - Fallen Angel: thanx for updating for me, I am so appreciative of u girl! Our joint story rocks!, Liz: thanx 4 ur continuing reviewing and support, I am so grateful and Tempest: hope u feel better soon and inspiration is continuing to strike, thanx 4 being a fab e-pal and mate!) ur all great 4 reviewing me, u have no idea how much it means to me, please continue! 


	13. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: don't own anything, except Jezebel who I created, the rest are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWE  
  
Someone had poured pain into her body; her head was full to the brim with an especially sore spot at the back. Sara turned onto her side; maybe it would all go away if she slept a while. Crashes rumbled in the room below making the floor she lay on shake a little, urgh no such luck.  
  
She had to find Mark, she was aware of that, whoever had hit her head was still there probably. Her eyes opened, it was dark, a cooling relief for her head. She could hear voices, soft and fuzzy to her ears at first but as she struggled to her knees, became clear and sharp.  
  
That was when she was aware of Mark's leather coat thrown over her, he must have dropped it on her to protect her she guessed, she pulled it tightly around her shoulders. She could hear Mark speaking calmly, the other voice was almost jagged by comparison, mocking before dropping to deep and smooth. Sara managed to crawl forward, as carefully and quietly as she could until she reached a wall. She sat up against it, gulping in the cold- tinged air. The pain was drifting away slowly, bit by bit, leaving her with a headache. She inched her way along the wall, getting closer to the voices.  
  
They were a terrifying sight; Jezebel and Mark, face to face, both dressed in red and black, their eyes glowing that identical bright green.  
  
There seemed, to Sara's eyes, to be a crackle of green electricity around them, jumping and sparking. She blinked; it was still there, was she seeing things? There appeared to be something connecting them, leaving them unable to look away from the other's eyes. Suddenly Jezebel raised an arm and Mark was swept off his feet, landing hard against the wall. Jezebel lowered her arm and stood, almost appearing to grow taller as she folded her arms.  
  
"Isn't it amazing what a little practice can do? Huh Phenom?"  
  
Sara felt daggers of ice enter her, chilling her to the bone. She wrapped her arms around her knees and then pulled her hood up over forehead.  
  
Then it disappeared, melted away from her it seemed. She heard Jezebel speak again. "What do you think I've been doing all the time I was missing? Hibernating? I've been sharpening, honing my gift, until it's so razor sharp" she made a clutching gesture in the air and Mark felt an invisible hand squeeze his throat, almost choking him until suddenly it let go "that I could stand over your fallen body" she finished.  
  
There was another silence as they became locked again in their intense battle, aware only of each other as they stared. Mark suddenly swiped the air and Jezebel staggered backwards, a hand to her face as if she'd been hit. There had been no sound, no contact but it was clear to Sara that damage had been done. Then it hit her, why Mark had been so evasive about Jezebel; he was the same as her, he and she shared this gift, being able to use their minds. Jezebel had trained herself but Mark had buried it, trying to forget it and her all together, he was at a disadvantage. Sara got to her feet, she to do something, she'd never forgive herself if she just sat and did nothing while Mark suffered.  
  
She pulled his coat off and eased closer. Jezebel had recovered and was storming towards Mark who was trying to get to his feet. Sara plunged into the middle, realizing at the last minute she was going head long into the mysterious green electricity as well. But there was no shock, just a tingling sensation in her skin. She didn't have time to wonder, she slammed herself into Jezebel, throwing the coat over the other's head, using it to pull her to the ground before retreating around a corner. Jezebel screamed in rage and pulled the coat off, reaching for the culprit who had so unexpectedly grounded her but finding only thin air.  
  
Mark immediately spun a fist to his chest, sending Jezebel shooting upwards. She was about to hit the ceiling when she sliced a hand through the air, causing her to stop then fall back to earth, landing on her feet. Mark threw a hand towards her as if releasing something, a ball of that green fizzling electricity appeared inches in front of her. She put a hand up; twisting it as though pulling the curious ball to her then shot her hand forward, sending it racing back at Mark. He ducked as it zoomed rapidly at his face; it narrowly missed him and smashed into the wall, sending sparks showering over him. He tried to swat them away but they covered him, stinging his flesh, making him grimace from the sharp pain.  
  
Sara stood rigidly against the wall, shining with sweat, unable to tear her eyes away from the fight. Red welts appeared on Mark's skin where the sparks had dissolved, he grabbed his coat from the floor and pulled it on to protect his skin from further attacks. Sara looked at her own skin; there were no marks at all. The electricity had seemed to flow into her and now she felt something stir inside her. A thought formed, was it possible that through all her time spent with Mark something of his gift had rubbed off on her or had it been there all the time? She had to work it out, now. Then she felt a pair of eyes study her, Jezebel had found her.  
  
*  
  
Unconsciousness began creeping into his mind, causing him to close his eyes. He felt his life being squeezed out of him, coming out in spitting dry coughs. Through the glimmers of darkness that seemed to surround him, he weakly tried to fight off Rob. Rob was laughing, throwing punches for Jeff to try to fight away.  
  
"You haven't a chance," sneered Stacy from behind Jeff, her legs still firmly clasped around his neck, still applying pressure, still laughing at him  
  
"I am not going down" the thought thinly formed in Jeff's mind. He blinked, trying in vain to get rid of the mist clouding his vision. He waited until Rob got close to him then with a surge of strength; Jeff lifted his feet off the ground and smashed them into the side of Rob's head, nearly bringing him stumbling to the floor. Rob shook his head to clear it and gave Jeff a venomous look  
  
"Think you're pretty clever, huh?" Stacy hissed in Jeff's ear  
  
Jeff gasped as she squeezed his neck even more tightly. He began scratching at her legs, then pounding on them with his fists, anything to make her release him. He didn't see Rob's fist flying towards his face until it was too late, it shocked him out of and drew deeper into unconsciousness. Suddenly Stacy's legs released him, causing him to fall back onto the stone. He lay silently, closing his eyes, breathing in deeply. He was learning that every second was precious here because you didn't know when the next attack would start. His head felt full and thick, like it was about to explode; his back was still layered with the incredible soreness that was the result of being slammed onto solid stone. He needed to sleep for a very long time to recover and go to a masseur to work out all the soreness in his back. He could hear voices talking quietly, he opened his eyes.  
  
Rob and Stacy stood near his feet, an unusual disproportional picture; Stacy, tall, thin and stunning, her legs in black pants, a green shirt covering her upper body with one of the sleeves ripped from the shoulder down, her skin had scratches on and in some places deep cuts, her face bore a bloody gash. Rob, broad, compact and muscley, his hair falling out of it's usual sleek ponytail, his clothes dusty, grubby and ripped, a bump on his forehead beginning to show. It was as if they were talking backstage but there was something in their eyes that made them different from that; some light had gone out in them. Shadows were what Rob had said they were, he was telling the truth Jeff realized, shadows but solid, full of erupting anger and power. He began to inch his way across the floor as slowly as he could, it was a long shot but since he had a chance to escape he was going to use it.  
  
Someone grabbed a handful of his jacket and pulled him clean off the ground, leaving his limbs dangling helplessly  
  
"And you're going where?" Rob asked menacingly.  
  
Jeff felt a foot connect sharply with his stomach, Stacy kept kicking, that twisted smile on her face again as he coughed and groaned from the pain. Jeff could hear Rob laughing mockingly. He kicked back, connecting with Rob's knees, earning a groan and a slackened grip. New hands seized Jeff and threw him as far across the basement as they could. Rob stumbled back a little, a hand to his knee  
  
"Damn ring injury" he muttered to himself  
  
Stacy stalked towards Jeff's fallen body, he could hear her determined footsteps, which sounded pounding and reverberating to his sore head. When he felt her get closer, he swung his legs around, sweeping her feet from underneath her. He rolled into the nearest shadows where he hoped he could safely observe them. Stacy began getting to her feet when she collapsed onto the ground, a hand to her head. She scowled, her eyes squeezed shut, and seeming to listen before her face relaxed and she got to her feet, brushing her hands off  
  
"You all right babe?" she asked Rob who hobbled up beside her  
  
"I'll be fine, get a message?"  
  
"Uh huh, seems someone has something we didn't anticipate so I'm gonna go help, you can take care of things here right?"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Stacy smiled and walked away into the shadows. Jeff heard her walk up wooden steps then a door open and close. Rob took time to silently observe the room before locking onto Jeff's crouching form. That happy RVD smile spread over his face  
  
"Want to hear my name Jeff?" he asked softly, a ring of menace to his words  
  
"No" Jeff replied loudly, crawling into the shadows as if that would help him escape, foreboding washing over him as he realized how futile it was.  
  
"Reckless" Rob whispered gleefully  
  
Jeff tensed his body, trying to steel himself against what was about to happen. Icy fingers probed at him, causing that paralyzing coldness to sweep over him, numbing all his senses. He tried to crawl further away but his legs dragged on the floor, his arms too, lifeless and useless. He gasped, trying to breathe in enough air to keep him conscious. It didn't work. He was taken.  
  
*  
  
Amy cautiously moved about the room, a single lamp illuminating its contents. There had been a fight she summarized. A chair lay on it's side, looking like a wounded animal, pieces of something china smashed lay everywhere; behind the couch and dotted the floor. Blood stained the carpet, thumbprints of red, dried and dark. Who's blood was it? Her pulse quickened at the thought, one of her friends who'd gone before her or Jezebel's or one of her cronies? She knelt, careful not to bend her neck and touched one of the spots, it was nearly dried up. What had happened here? It made her feel guilty, not knowing if one of her friends had bleed, she should have been here. As she carefully got to her feet, trying to piece together what had happened, she suddenly heard voices yelling and the dull sound of something hitting the wall. She ran towards the noise, hoping she could help.  
  
*  
  
"C'mon Matt! Give me a hand here" Trish said angrily  
  
There was no response; she fell exhaustedly to the floor. She'd been banging on the door and yelling for help for the past few minutes, hoping in vain that one of the others would hear and come to investigate. Matt hadn't helped, just sat against the wall lifelessly. He looked up at Trish's words, her appearance snapping him out of his daydream. She looked totally drained, pale skin, eyes closed, shaking slightly  
  
"Idiot" he silently berated himself "she's been through a tough fight and now's trying to help get you out of here" "You ok?" he said softly  
  
"I'll survive," she said, avoiding the question  
  
Matt hurried over to her and pulled his jacket off, wrapping it around her. She smiled her thanks  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Being an ass and not helping"  
  
"You were kinda deep in thought, what was on your mind?"  
  
"Amy" he replied reluctantly "all she's been through, what you guys went through, I should have been there"  
  
"Stop right now, there was nothing you could do"  
  
"I know but I can't help feeling guilty"  
  
"Right" Trish suddenly sat up "lets try to bust out of here"  
  
"Trish, lie back, you'll kill yourself"  
  
"It'll take your mind off things, come on"  
  
Matt shook his head, grinning; he'd forgotten how tireless Trish was once she set her mind to something. When she wanted to improve her in-ring abilities, she'd spent hours with the road agents and other talent, learning and trying until she got it right. Now she stood, hands on her hips as she surveyed the room. Matt knew what was there without looking; the iron chair, a couple of cardboard boxes and some narrow windows on one wall right at the top. The only logical way out was the door.  
  
"The lock's on the outside" mused Trish, evidently thinking the same thing "Could we pry the hinges off?"  
  
"Doubt it," answered Matt  
  
Suddenly, there was a scrabbling sound on the other side of the door, followed by a soft clunk. Trish looked over to Matt, looking worried and wondering who it could be. Matt shrugged, the logical answer was Jezebel but she'd been in twice already. The door swung open to reveal a thin dark figure that took a few tentative steps inside before they recognized who it was properly  
  
"Amy!" Matt couldn't be bothered to lower his voice and nearly launched himself at her but she stopped him, gesturing to her neck brace. She sat down quickly and as soon as Matt did, pulled him into a hug.  
  
Trish went just outside the door to check if anyone had come running at the noise. She listened carefully; she could hear people talking somewhere, punctuated by cries of pain. She slipped back inside the room; Matt and Amy sat with their arms around each other, huge happy smiles on their faces.  
  
"Amy, you sure you should be here after your surgery?" Trish asked softly, leaning against the wall  
  
"No but I couldn't miss out, you guys need as much help as possible"  
  
"I know, I'd better fill you in, actually Matt, you fill her in" Trish sank to the floor, pain shooting through her back suddenly. She lay silently, drifting into broken listless sleep, Matt and Amy's murmured voices rising and falling in and out of her dreams. When she slept, the pain ebbed away, leaving her warm and comfortable. A pair of hands gently shook her awake and when she opened her eyes, the cold swept through her like a bucket of cold water. Matt helped her to her feet as Amy paced the floor furiously, a narrow-eyed look of anger on her face  
  
"How long was I out?" asked Trish drowsily, rubbing her eyes  
  
"Long enough" replied Matt with a smile, he glanced at Amy "she's taking it all a little hard, especially the discovery of Stacy's involvement or rather Eternal"  
  
Trish stood in front of Amy and gripped her shoulders, preventing any more pacing. Amy's eyes were full of swirling hatred and angry disbelief as she lifted them to look at Trish  
  
"Ames, we have to concentrate, we've gotta get the others out of here and get rid of Jezebel and her friends" Trish said. Before Amy could reply, violent crashes and shouting started beneath them  
  
"I've been hearing that for a while" said Matt "could be that Mark and Sara ran into trouble"  
  
"Or Jeff" added Trish quietly, her voice filled with worry  
  
Matt and Amy didn't say anything; both knowing now was not the time to start asking questions. They all stood silently, their thoughts and ideas unspoken  
  
"I'm going downstairs," said Trish suddenly  
  
"Well I'm coming with you" said Amy "sounds pretty dangerous and we can have safety in numbers"  
  
"So that leaves me where?" joked Matt  
  
"I heard something going on in the front of the house, your call" supplied Trish  
  
"All right, but I want an agreement" the girls looked at him expectantly "when we're done in our areas or it gets to dangerous or it sounds like the others need help, we find each other"  
  
"Done" fired back Amy  
  
Trish nodded and walked to the door. As she opened it, she looked back at them; they looked back, eyes shining, they were happy to be together but wary of what would happy, worried about the other. She gave a wide smile. "Time to take it the extreme guys"  
  
Read, enjoy, and review! Thanx to all the mega people who take time to review this story, I am so grateful. I couldn't do this without ur encouragement and inspiring words, big thanx to the special people who have become friends and always tell me what they think: Fallen Angel, BizGirlCharlie, Tempest and Harmonized. Also thanx to Liz for always reviewing this story, thanx girl! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Author Recommendations: 'Humanity's Conscience' and its sequel 'Blurred Turquoise' by Harmonized (she's a good friend and I just love this story so please read and review) 'Return of the Princess' by Fallen Angel and me (cheeky I know but hey, it's a good story!) My other stories! Lol: 'Still a Superheroine, but not a sidekick' and 'Making their Way'  
  
Please check these out! 


	14. Finding the Power

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, except Jezebel who I created myself. The rest are owned by the WWE and Vince McMahon  
  
He felt like he was lying in someone else's skin, numbed flesh that he couldn't feel. He tried lifting a hand; it flopped back down limply. He could smell sweat in the air, silence filled his ears. He managed to open his eyes a tiny bit; everywhere there was darkness, cold wherever he looked. A figure sat hunched up on a chair, knees drawn up to their chin. Jeff knew this person was watching him. He moaned as if in sleep and closed his eyes to almost slits, let them think he was out-cold. When the time was right, he would have gathered his strength and that would be when he made his escape.  
  
*  
  
Sara stared back defiantly at Jezebel, not looking her quite in the eyes. To her surprise, Jezebel curled her lips into a smile. Mark took advantage of the moment; he slid down onto one knee and pushed a flat palm forward at the same time like a martial arts pose. Jezebel's feet suddenly left the ground as though pulled by invisible rope and she was lifted into the air before landing on the floor in a flurry of arms and legs. Sara made herself ignore the fight; she had to work out what was happening inside her, what she possessed. She knew it wasn't some great strength or mind moving or reading ability. Then she remembered the brief wrestling training she'd undertaken for her diva role in 2001, she'd picked it up quickly and had been surprised at her own agility. Maybe it was unnatural? There was something else, something to do with her hands, maybe she had another name.  
  
"Lightning" she said suddenly  
  
That was what her parents used to call her; she'd never worked out why they'd stopped. Her dad had said because strange things had happened. She looked at her hands; they were beginning to glow slowly as though lit from inside. She pressed a fingertip to the wall, a burning circle appeared. She grinned suddenly and pretended to put her fingers on her belt like guns into a holster. At least something good had come out of this, after all that had happened she wasn't even shocked at her discovery. She frowned, why wasn't she? It was like she was almost expecting something like this to happen, was she? Sara shook her head; she was going round in circles. She turned around and found Stacy Keibler standing there, blocking her way. Now that shocked her, she attempted a smile  
  
"Hey Stacy, funny seeing you here"  
  
Stacy shrugged in response, a smile growing on her face. Sara noticed that Stacy's eyes appeared to lose all light, becoming full if darkness. She was beginning to feel more than a little uneasy  
  
"So what side are you on?" she attempted lightly  
  
"What do you think?" countered Stacy  
  
Sara attempted to go past but Stacy grabbed one of her wrists, her smile erupting into a girlish laugh. "Why don't you stay? I hear you have something very interesting to tell me"  
  
Sara struggled but couldn't free her hand. Time to test that agility. She took a few steps back, took a sort of run up and leapt into the air. She ran up Stacy's body, kicking her hard in the face, causing Stacy to release her wrist. She flipped backwards, landing on her feet, a little astonished; she'd just turned a circle on herself. Stacy pounced on her, throwing her to the ground in a fit of rage. She stood seething over Sara  
  
"I took care of Trish, I can take care of you" she spat out  
  
Sara blocked the words out; they were said to distract her she told herself. As she told herself this, hands suddenly grabbed her head and slapped her hard, leaving her head ringing. Sara brought her hands together with a smack and threw them towards Stacy's head. They glowed and shapeless white heat formed in the space between the two females. Stacy's eyes bulged and she fell back  
  
"The heat!" she gasped, beginning to shake uncontrollably  
  
Sara waved a hand at the mass, it disappeared. She smiled; this could become very useful once she mastered it. And judging by Stacy's reaction, it could prove important in helping Mark  
  
*  
  
"Found the door" hissed Amy, beckoning Trish over  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"It leads down, there's stone walls and it feels cold, must be a basement or something"  
  
Trish pushed the door open fully, infusing the blackness with weak light. They couldn't see much at all or hear anything, except quiet breaths. By opening the door, they were basically announcing their arrival. They looked at each other, recognizing the sudden fear in each other's faces; Amy for what might happen to her neck and Trish for the terrifying unknown, heightened since her encounter with Stacy. They smiled, resigned to their fate before stepping through the door together. Trish felt the walls, in hopeless pursuit of some sort of light switch  
  
"There is no light" a voice cracked through the darkness  
  
Trish froze, her hand mid-air. How did they know? Then she remembered. "Minds" she whispered close to Amy's ear "they know"  
  
"Make yourself at home girls" the voice became louder and mocking. "You'll be here for a while"  
  
Amy grabbed Trish's arm, partly to steady herself as they made their way down the steps and partly in fear she'd suddenly disappear. Trish squeezed her hand reassuringly. They reached the floor and tried to take everything in, it was difficult in the dim golden light. It appeared to be a stone room with shelving on the walls, they couldn't identify the other shapes in the darkness. A figure lay curled up in the shadows by the opposite wall completely still. Without thinking, Trish rushed over, instinctively knowing who it was  
  
"Jeff, are you ok?" she said quietly, afraid to touch him in case he was hurt  
  
"Yeah, need to rest, he's watching me" was the nearly silent reply  
  
Trish turned; sure enough a shadow sat on a chair, unidentifiable. She lifted her chin and stood up  
  
"Miss Stratus, take a seat" it was an instruction, not a friendly gesture  
  
"Why did you do this to him?" she asked  
  
"I said sit down"  
  
In a flash, the shadow leapt across the room and knocked Trish down, forcing her to sit. "You too Miss Dumas"  
  
Amy glared at the unknown figure before grudgingly sitting down, crossing her legs. The shadow returned to it's chair, cooling silence falling again  
  
"Thank you, you're making my job a lot easier"  
  
Jeff rolled onto his back; he had to let the others know who the shadow was. He reached and grabbed Trish's hand and squeezed it three times. She turned her head towards him, confusion showing clearly on her face. Jeff moved his fingers so that he just gripped her thumb and pulled it towards him three times. Trish in-took her breath sharply, the confusion clearing. She used his hand and her own to make the RVD gesture, he nodded barely perceptively. The shadow was like a statue in the chair. Trish scooted backwards so that her back was against Jeff's legs, her hand in his and draped her other arm over his body. It was a supportive gesture that Jeff appreciated, he wondered if it meant more to Trish as it did to him? It made him feel warmer, beginning to lift the coldness, feeling her fingers interlaced with his and playing with the buttons of his jacket. Amy sat stock still, looking like she was meditating with such a spaced out expression on her face and her rigid backed posture. Trish caught her eye and mouthed RVD at her as inconspicuously as she could. Amy raised her eyebrows and moved her eyes to look at the shadow questioningly. Trish nodded.  
  
"Now that we've established who I am" the shadow drawled from the darkness "do you think we can put a stop to the childish signaling?"  
  
Amy squashed a gasp, Trish didn't react; after dealing with Jezebel and Eternal, she knew what to expect. The shadow moved into the light, Amy blinked, hoping that Rob would disappear and it would all be a horrible mistake. He didn't and it wasn't. He looked at Jeff and Trish, a smirk on his face  
  
"Cute picture, wish I had a camera to show people romance isn't dead" he laughed harshly "haven't worked out why you haven't screwed her yet Hardy, she'd so up for it"  
  
Trish felt Jeff's body stiffen, she squeezed his hand, trying to communicate to him not to get angry, it was what Rob wanted. She felt him relax but saw his clenched jaw, she knew Rob's words would burn in his mind until he got retribution. Amy glared at the back of Rob's head, he'd forgotten her, now was the time to strike. With the doctor's words about no wrestling running in her head, she rose and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He made gagging sounds, trying to shake her off. Trish got up to help but Jeff held onto her hand  
  
"He's strong, hard to hurt, be careful"  
  
Touched at his words, she nodded and raced to help Amy who seemed to have forgotten she was wearing a hard neck brace. Trish stood still for a few moments, unsure how to stop Rob from throwing Amy off his back; his hands already had a firm grip on her jacket. She moved back and then kicked him as hard as she could in the face. Blood began flowing from his eyebrow; he didn't make a sound but flipped Amy off his back over his head. Trish stomped on his foot and readied herself, catching Amy as she fell towards the floor. She was heavier than expected, causing Trish to fall, still holding Amy who was trying to protect her neck desperately  
  
"You ok?" asked Trish worriedly  
  
"Yeah, think so" replied Amy relieved  
  
Rob was trying to wipe the blood off his face, more annoyed than in pain. The girls took the opportunity to scramble over to Jeff who lay on his side, watching everything.  
  
"Does he have any weak points?" hissed Trish desperately  
  
Jeff nodded and touched his knees. Trish and Amy looked at each other and grinned, it was time for some serious double-teaming. They got to their feet and ran towards Rob. They dived at his knees, shoving him to the ground. Trish began mercilessly punching his face while Amy pounded his knees against the stone. This time Rob did yell, his pain all too clear to hear. It was Jeff's turn to laugh now, watching the girls lay a serious beating on Rob. He saw a glint in Rob's eyes as he looked at him. Jeff was puzzled for a moment then realized what Rob was going to do; he was going to say his name. Leaping to his feet, Jeff launched himself at Rob. He pulled his black jacket off and stuffed it over Rob's head, preventing Trish from getting any more shots in.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said in annoyed astonishment  
  
"He was going to say his name" he replied hastily "as in Jezebel and Eternal?"  
  
"How are we going to stop him?" Trish said "we need to knock him out enough so we can leave him here, we can get out and find Mark, Sara and Matt"  
  
"Did you find Matt?" Jeff asked eagerly  
  
"Yeah, he'd gone to the front of the house to see who he can help" Trish said smiling softly "we made an agreement with him to go and help as soon as we're done and vice versa"  
  
"As organized as ever," said Jeff, rolling his eyes "lets work on this creep's lower body"  
  
As they turned back to Rob who they'd been pinning to the ground by his arms, they saw Amy flying through the air; Rob had managed to kick her off. She landed on the stone awkwardly, her hands trying to protect her neck. Trish began working on his knees with renewed vigor, grabbing a piece of wood from the floor and smashing it into them. Jeff ripped the jacket from Rob's face and began punching him  
  
"Stop hurting them" he said through clenched teeth  
  
Amy sat up, her neck seemed all right, watching her friends beat the life out of Rob. It all seemed so surreal to her at that moment, everyone out to hurt them because of a feud between twins? That couldn't be right, it had to run deeper. She heard loud yells somewhere above them, escalating into painful screams. Everywhere she could feel fighting. She got to her feet to help Jeff and Trish overpower Rob, it had to end now.  
  
*  
  
Matt listened carefully; a yell pierced the air, the words muffled by the walls. He moved cautiously towards it, he could see flashes of light. He reached a corner and looked around it warily, his jaw dropped at what he saw. Jezebel and Mark were glaring at each other, their eyes glowing eerily, occasionally he saw a spark of what looked like green electricity between them, he shook his head; surely he was imagining it. Sara stood over Eternal; a warm yellow light seemed to encircle her. She looked up and grinned when she saw Matt  
  
"I can take care of her, Mark needs help"  
  
"Ok, beware of her real name" he called, gesturing to Stacy  
  
There was a crash; Matt whipped his head around to see Mark slamming into a wall. Sara was right; Mark did need his help. Matt grabbed Jezebel's arms from behind, pinning them behind her back, hoping it would buy Mark some precious moments to recover. It didn't. Jezebel jumped, landing on Matt's feet, causing him to let go. She turned on him, her eyes blazing, a truly magnificent sight. She threw her hands towards him; two balls of green electricity materialized and whirled around him, seeming to lift him off the ground. He clawed at the electricity that surrounded him; it stung his fingers, sending little shocks through his body. He was going higher and higher, he was going to hit the ceiling, be squashed in fact. Suddenly a section of the electricity was torn away, a mass of white light appeared, tremendous heat pouring off it.  
  
"Reach for the light" he heard Sara's voice urge  
  
Matt gaped and shook his head to clear his disbelief. "Here goes nothing" he muttered. He reached out and touched the light, a glowing heat flowing into his fingers. The electricity disappeared; fading away and Matt found himself floating down to the ground, the white light bobbing around him. When he landed, the light zipped across the room and settled into Sara's outstretched hand where it blinked for a second before Sara closed her hands around it, scrunching it up like ball of paper and threw it over her shoulder. Matt looked at Sara in complete shock, unable to find the words to say what he wanted  
  
"What?" she feigned innocence "I think I've finally got the hang of it,"  
  
"You've got powers?!" Matt choked out in disbelief  
  
"So it seems, Stacy's terrified of the light, you know why? They have cold powers and I have hot" seeing Matt's bewilderment she laughed, "I'll explain later, firstly we gotta deal with them"  
  
She pointed behind him. Mark had sent Jezebel flying across the room towards a window where she stopped herself. Matt heard a yell, he looked back to see Stacy punching Sara but before he could help, Sara suddenly leapt, grabbing Stacy and kicked with both feet off Stacy's stomach, back flipping and landing perfectly. She turned, flashing a grim smile at Matt  
  
"I got her but if we don't stop those two, they're going to destroy each other and probably us with them"  
  
Read, enjoy, and review! Thanks a million to all the great people who take time to review this story, it never fails to inspire and encourage me, especially big thanks to Fallen Angel, Liz, BizGirlCharlie, Tempest and FemalePhenom (excellent name by the way girl) Keep reading and reviewing. 


	15. Finally Freedom?

Disclaimer: don't own any of the superstars mentioned, except Jezebel who I created. The rest are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWE  
  
As Matt was about to answer, Stacy grabbed Sara from behind and threw her into the wall. Stacy pinned Matt with a nasty look, she was not in the mood for interference, her look was a clear warning to stay away. Matt was about to throw a punch at her when he heard Mark yell; he'd never heard Mark express such pain before. Jezebel held her hands out in front of her with her fingers splayed, Mark sat slumped against the wall, his face screwed up in agony. As Matt drew nearer, he could feel the cold they radiated; Jezebel was throwing everything she had at Mark he realized. What could he, a mere mortal, do to help? He utilized the only thing he had, wrestling. He blindsided her, she was so intensely focused on Mark that she'd forgotten about him, shoving her to the ground. He stomped on her with all his fury. She was the one responsible for everything; for increasing Amy's neck injury, for Trish's scar, for his own kidnapping, for all the pain his friends had suffered. He did all he could to keep her grounded, an elbow drop, a leg drop then he lifted her off the ground a little and smashed her down by her head. Matt left her limp body on the floor and ran to Mark's side. Mark's skin was as cold as Trish's had been, his eyes closed as though asleep, blood seeping from a deep cut in his arm. Matt shook him frantically, managing to tear enough from his own T-shirt to wrap around Mark's arm in hope of soaking up the blood. Mark's lips moved but no sound came out. Matt shook him harder, his desperation increasing.  
  
"Mark! Wake up! We need your help, now!"  
  
First his eyebrows moved, then his eyelids flickered. He took in Matt's frantic expression then the searing pain in his own arm. The coldness seemed to fill his bones, to have a hold on everything in him, he though he could beat this, beat her. "What's happening boy?" he asked softly  
  
"Quite a lot" replied Matt, breaking into a relieved smile.  
  
He helped Mark lumber to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall. There was a scream; Stacy had power bombed Sara to the floor  
  
"We've got bigger problems" said Matt quietly "Sara can handle it"  
  
As if to emphasize his point, a hot white light seemed explode out of Sara, sending Stacy flying backwards. She lay still, not moving. Sara got up, brushed her hands off and walked over to the guys.  
  
"Is she..?" Matt asked tentatively, nodding towards Stacy  
  
"No, but it'll keep her down for a while"  
  
Mark was speechless, he stared at his wife in wonder. "You've got..."  
  
"Powers" she finished "so it appears, surprised myself when I found out"  
  
There was an ear-splitting screech and Jezebel rose from the floor, it wasn't finished yet  
  
*  
  
Amy jumped and landed on Rob's stomach, he gasped from the pressure. "Hey, I am not that heavy" she said angrily, slapping him as hard as she could  
  
"Nice way to keep him grounded" Jeff said smiling  
  
"We aim to please" she matched his smile  
  
Trish slowed her beating of his knees, gasping for breath. Amy held Rob's arms out the way so that Jeff could get good shots in. They were all beginning to tire. Trish stopped, putting the wood down  
  
"Is there anyway we can immobilize him without killing ourselves in the process?" she said  
  
"Nothing yet" replied Jeff between punches "he just keeps going"  
  
"Well we're gonna have to think of something, sounds like someone up there needs us" said Amy, looking upwards  
  
The voices were getting louder as well as the crashes and bumps. Amy couldn't shake the feeling that she should be up there. As Jeff paused, Rob kicked out hard, striking Trish across the face and sending her down. She lay motionless, a cut on her forehead beginning to bleed. Jeff immediately stopped punching and leapt to her side  
  
"Trish! Wake up!" he begged, taking her into his arms  
  
She moaned and stretched a hand out, pushing against Jeff's head in an effort to make him go away, as though waking her up from sleep. He smiled at the childlike gesture and butted against the hand playfully. Trish opened her eyes and looked up at him, her fingers beginning to gently explore his face until they reached his lips  
  
"Guys, now is not the time!" Amy's voice loudly interrupted  
  
She was still straddling Rob, trying to prevent him from getting up or knocking her out with his educated feet. Trish hurriedly disentangled herself from Jeff, pressing a finger finally against his lips and grabbed one of Rob's legs with one hand, the other wiping the blood from her forehead. Jeff grabbed the other leg and exchanging evil smiles, they simultaneously lifted the legs and slammed them down, thrusting an elbow into each knee. Rob would have yelled but Amy was punching him in the face. Jeff and Trish continued to work on the legs and knees, sweat beading their skin  
  
"Couldn't we tie him up or something?" said Amy desperately, her hands beginning to sting  
  
"What with?" shot back Jeff  
  
"Lift him" said Trish abruptly, standing back  
  
Jeff grabbed him under the arms while Trish lifted his legs. At a nod, they threw him as far away onto the stone as they could. There was no sound, Rob waited, lifting his head to take them in as they turned to talk to each other  
  
"He wants to keep us down here so we'd better keep him down here too" concluded Amy. Before the others could answer, Rob rushed them from behind, slamming Trish into a wall and Jeff onto the ground. He smiled at Amy, she tried not to look nervous, it seemed to be up to her now  
  
*  
  
"We're finishing this now" Jezebel said low and smooth "just like you said Mark" Sarcasm dripped from the last word, Mark clenched his jaw and glared at her. Jezebel rose into the air and shot two green electricity balls at them. Sara held her hands out, closed her eyes and concentrated. Heat seems to radiate from her, that white light appeared, melting the balls.  
  
"I'll take care of this" she called over her shoulder  
  
"Sara, wait" began Mark before pain took over  
  
Matt steadied him, wrapping one of Mark's arms around his shoulders. "Careful big man, you've done enough, let her go now"  
  
Sara fired one of her own light balls at Jezebel who dodged and fired another at Sara. Sara rolled out of the way and ran at the wall, running up and jumping off it, spearing Jezebel to the ground. She leapt away and fired a mass of light at Jezebel. Unable to defend herself, Jezebel covered her face with her hands, the heat seemed to engulf her and attempted to melt her very core. Suddenly she roared, the air tingled with electricity as she got to her feet. Sara kicked her in the gut and swung a punch at her face. Jezebel ducked and went to sweep Sara's feet from underneath her; Sara managed to cartwheel out of the way and kicked Jezebel in the face, sending a light ball after her for good measure. Jezebel sat up, a red mark beginning to appear on her cheek, her eyes glowing again. The air was thick was electricity now.  
  
"Do you have a name?" she asked  
  
Sara nodded, crouching low, ready to fight  
  
"So do I" Jezebel said "Jezebel"  
  
"Lightning" Sara said as the coldness began to prickle over her skin. A warm yellow glow surrounded her, sealing off from the cold. Matt felt the cold enter him, he felt Mark wilt beside him, he had to stay standing to keep Mark up. His legs began buckling, desperate to lie down. He braced himself and moved round so that his back was against the wall. Suddenly white light surrounded them, melting the cold. But something else was happening; the walls were beginning to tremble. The hot and cold meeting had cause ripples of power to splash out and now they were shaking the very foundations of the house.  
  
*  
  
"What the hell is happening?" exclaimed Amy as the floor began shaking, causing her to stumble Rob's smile faded, this evidently wasn't part of their plan. He barreled towards her but the floor shaking threw him off balance. Amy kicked him in the face then hit a low blow, making him double over in pain. She shoved him to the floor, no man no matter how super powered he was, was immune to that. Jeff and Trish were sitting up, looking dazed. Amy hurried carefully to their sides.  
  
"We have to get out, this place is going to collapse!" she said as the shaking became even more violent  
  
"What's going on?" Trish yelled, a hand to her sore head  
  
"Something's ripping this place apart, whatever's going on upstairs," Amy yelled back  
  
Dust began showering down on them, pieces of plaster splintering and falling. Amy dragged the couple to their feet, feeling that urgency again to get upstairs.  
  
"We need to go find the others," she said turning towards the steps up into the house.  
  
Rob stood in the way, smiling, not an RVD smile, a malicious angry smile. "Going somewhere?" he asked  
  
"This place is going to crumble," yelled Jeff "Let us through"  
  
"You're going nowhere" Rob suddenly swung a punch, Amy yelped and ducked quickly. Jeff caught the fist and wrenched the arm around. Trish drop- kicked Rob's bad knee, making him fall  
  
"Get going Amy" she yelled, pulling her hair off her face  
  
Amy nodded wide-eyed and hurried up the steps. With a last glance back, she threw the door open  
  
*  
  
"This place is falling apart," yelled Matt to Sara  
  
She nodded, springing out of the way of a falling lump of plaster. She dived over to where Mark and Matt stood huddled by a wall, still surrounded by the light. Jezebel laughed, no longer a deep velvety chuckle but a harsh raw laugh, triumphant and mocking  
  
"Destroyed" she cried, the debris seeming to avoid her "just as you said"  
  
Before the others could say anything, she dropped to the ground and raced out of the room, protected from the rapidly falling debris by her own mysterious invisible shield. Sara slipped under Mark's other arm, taking some of the weight off a weary Matt  
  
"Go and see if there's a safe route out of here, I've got Mark" she yelled  
  
"You sure?" Matt called back doubtfully as he ducked out from under Mark's arm  
  
"Didn't you hear her? Get going" Mark ordered, pushing Matt forcefully away  
  
With a quick nod, Mark began making his way across the room, dodging plaster as he went.  
  
*  
  
A shudder rumbled through the foundations of the building. Trish, rearing back for a kick, was thrown to the stone floor. Her hands were beginning to bleed now because of the falls she'd taken onto the stone, lots of her cuts having been reopened.  
  
"Jeff we have to get out, we're going to get buried," she said, her voice becoming more desperate  
  
Jeff, who was about to slam Rob to the ground, stopped as the foundations pitched and rolled, sending him off balance. Quickly Rob wrenched himself out of Jeff's grip and delivered one of his jumping kicks to Jeff's head. He sprang towards the steps leading up into the house  
  
"Fools" he spat "have a nice last night"  
  
He disappeared out of the door, leaving Jeff and Trish down below. Trish stumbled over to Jeff, grabbed his arm and unsteadily helped him to his feet. He gasped, trying to get the air back into his lungs and took hold of one of her hands  
  
"Lets go" he yelled above the shuddering roar  
  
They began zigzagging their way towards the steps Rob had disappeared up, not speaking just gripping hands and determined to get out.  
  
*  
  
The night air was refreshingly cool against Matt's face as he looked out of the front door. As he was about to go back inside to get Sara and Mark, a motorbike roared up in front of him. The rider was clad in black pants and a black jacket, a black visored helmet covering her face with a lot of dark red hair spilling out of the back  
  
"Matt get on quick, I found her bike around the back" Amy's muffled voice rose from inside the helmet  
  
"I have to get Mark and Sara out" he yelled "Trish and Jeff as well"  
  
"Are you kidding? That place is going to fall to the ground any minute" she said back "I saw Trish and Jeff a few minutes ago, they're heading up to find the others"  
  
Matt looked back at the building; bricks were falling to the ground at a rapidly increasing pace, the ground beneath him shaking. He looked at the figure on the bike who frantically beckoned to him to get onto the back  
  
"How do I know?" he said suddenly "how do I know who you are? Why should I trust you?"  
  
"We haven't got time" she said exasperated  
  
"Yes we have, I'm not getting on"  
  
Impatiently, she yanked the visor up on her helmet. Hazel eyes stared out at Matt. "Happy? No scars, no green eyes, now get on"  
  
Matt broke into a relieved smile and ran to the bike. The building walls were starting to crumble behind him, causing a deafening rumble to fill his ears. He hopped onto the back as she revved the engine and as soon as his feet left the ground, the bike roared off down the road, away from the shattering building. Matt held onto Amy tightly, she smiled beneath the visor, sending a silent undetectable message to Eternal, thanking her for the mind deceivers, making Matt think what she wanted him to. Eternal sent her a message back; she was lying low waiting for a chance to escape and regroup with Reckless. The rider laughed, that deep velvety chuckle again. Once again, she had the upper hand, leaving some seriously wounded opponents behind, she had surpassed her aims but it wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Can you believe that we've reached the end? It's true, but don't worry, I shan't be leaving Matt to the mercy of Jezebel, I will be writing a sequel soon. Mega thanks to the people who reviewed all the time I wrote this, u made it all worthwhile.  
  
THANK YOUS: Fallen Angel: u deserve the most thanks for updating for me when I couldn't do it myself and continuing to do so when I could, lol. I am so grateful for ur constant support with this story, here's to our great joint story!  
  
BizGirlCharlie: Thanks for pestering me into writing more, lol. I think it was this story that spurned us into contacting each other, what a start of a beautiful friendship, lol. Thanks  
  
Liz: The person who reviewed every chapter I think! I am so grateful that u did, mucho thanks for doing so as now we're gonna write a joint story.  
  
Other peeps who deserve a mention are: FemalePhenom, Cat Lea and Tempest for their continued reviews and support, thanks guys! 


End file.
